


Excuse Me Professor

by domesticmarkjin



Series: Professor Jinyoung [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teacher!Jinyoung, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Mark, bottom!Jinyoung, student!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: Mark Tuan was never one to backdown from a dare, even if that dare was to sleep with his gorgeous history teacher. Only he wasn't expecting it to become what it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this originally was just supposed to be like a short little one shot thing? I was going to make it just porn, but then it turned into all of this. I don't know what happened. I hope you enjoy!

The mundane routine of class pounded on Mark’s head like a drum. Even if he was about to enter his last class of the day, with his favorite teacher, he was mentally checked out. It was an easy course though, Professor Park’s history course was everybody’s favorite. It had nothing to do with the fact that the teacher wore pants that showed the entire world just how delicious his ass was, or the fact that he looked devastatingly handsome yet overly adorable in every single sweater he wore. Professor Park was just an easy going guy, that somehow made History not the least interesting subject of the day.

 

Strolling in a few moments before the bell went off, Mark took his usual place in the back next to his friend Jaebum, the two struck up a conversation about how annoying gym had been, how they were ready for their weekend, and continued their ever ongoing argument about who the best superhero was. Mark always insisted it was Spiderman, and Jaebum always insisted he was, in fact, wrong.

 

When Professor Park started up the lecture, Mark looked up towards the board and immediately regretted his decision. He sunk down into his chair having to stifle his groan at how especially good the pants Mr. Park was wearing were. His sweatshirt was just a little too big exposing the creamy collar bones that were generally hidden by his vast turtleneck collection. 

 

Mark put a hand up to his face, covering most of it from his best friend who always seemed to like to make comments regarding Mark’s crush on their teacher. Somehow Mark managed to make it out alive, the bell rang and he sprung up throwing his books into his bag with little care about messy papers. JB gave him the all knowing look that his shifting in his seat didn’t go unnoticed. Then again JB might as well have been a hawk in his previous life with how he noticed everything.

 

As they went to leave Mr. Park gave the two a giant smile, motioning for Mark to stay behind so he could talk to him. Raising an eyebrow Mark threw his bag over his shoulder. JB made crude hand gestures on his way out that had Mark silently plotting his death, glaring at him until the door was shut leaving the two alone.

 

“Mark have you been okay lately? I’ve noticed that you’re more quiet in class, you seem like something has you troubled. It may not be my place, but I am worried.” Jinyoung inquired, leaning against his desk with his hands resting on either side of him. Mark spaced out daydreaming about how easy it would have been to push Jinyoung back a little more and slide between his…

 

“Mark? Hello? Are you okay?” Jinyoung waved his hands in front of Mark’s face causing the blond to snap back and finally pay actual attention to what his teacher was saying.

 

“Yes sir I’m fine. I swear. Just had a long day. Been a bit tired lately is all.” Mark assured, because it was better than getting expelled for telling the truth.

 

“Understandable. There has been an influx in assignments lately. You should sleep early tonight, take care of yourself. I want you bright eyed once the weekend is over.” Jinyoung said before he smiled a smile that had Mark again shifting to prevent any embarrassment.

 

“I promise Mr. Park. I’ll be back on my game come monday.” Mark smiled back, bowing to his teacher before he took his leave. JB pushed off from the lockers across from the door and gave his best friend a wide smile.

 

“That was fast, did you two not last long?” He teased, and again, Mark was picking the poison for his food later.

 

That evening the two were sitting around their friend Jackson’s basement. A typical friday night group gathering of video games, pizza, and super lame movies that ended up in more fighting about who the best superhero was. That was never a question they were going to be able to answer. Never.

 

Stuffing his face with the 4th slice of pizza, Mark looked over to see Jackson and Yugyeom whispering to each other. Shifty eyes glancing his way as he put the slice down on a plate to assess the trouble he was in. Generally when the two of them started to scheme it ended with Mark almost going to jail. At least that was how the last two played out. To be fair if Youngjae hadn’t gotten scared halfway through their prank, he would have made it out before the cops arrived. 

 

“No.” Was all he said, setting the paper plate among the sea of others as he curled up on the sofa. No sooner had he hid his face did he feel the weight of someone sitting on top of him.

 

“Nooo but you’re going to love this. We’re going to play a game. Er well, make a bet.” Yugyeom smiled, making sure to keep Mark pinned down with his weight.

 

“Truth or Dare.” Jackson asked, smiling innocently. 

 

“Truth.” Mark didn’t trust dares yet.

 

“Is it true you have a gigantic crush on Professor Park?” JB piped up from his videogame, turning to give his best friend a knowing smirk.

 

“Yes.” Mark said through gritted teeth, because he would never lie during truth or dare, the consequences were always the worst. 

 

“Truth or dare?” Jackson asked again, Mark went to protest but all it earned him was Yugyeom tickling his side until he yelled out “TRUTH” to get the younger to stop.

 

“Is it true that you dream about all the things you could do to him behind his desk?” Jackson asked, and Mark looked to Youngjae for support but he seemed as interested in the answer as the rest of them

 

“Yes… But…” Mark started to defend his not so innocent crush on Professor Park Jinyoung when Youngjae piped up finally.

 

“Truth or dare?” He asked, and Mark felt the ultimate of betrayal.

 

“You too? Fine. Dare.” Mark finally said and the four of them were up in an instant, JB handed Mark over a piece of paper and sat next to him.

 

“We dare you to text Professor Park, and sleep with him. You have 5 days to get it done.” JB had the biggest grin on his face, and Mark looked scared to death as he checked the number scribbled on the scrap piece of paper.

 

“How did you…” Mark questioned, eyes scanning the people he at some point considered friends.

 

“I told him I wanted some extra credit, he gave me his number so that I could schedule to meet up with him after school hours.” Youngjae smiled innocently, and who would have thought he out of all of them would be the sneakiest. 

 

“You have one week, this time next friday we want full details.” JB Made clear, and Mark… was going to have to suck it up. He always completed his dares.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pacing back and forth in his bedroom, Mark could feel his phone glaring at him from the center of his bed. Professor Park’s number was just laying right next to it, waiting to be typed in.

 

He had to figure out how to do this. Did he tell Professor Park who he was and schedule time after school to meet up with him? Seduce him in some random location and hope it didn’t get reported back to school the following day? Or did he hide who he really was, catfish his professor in a way. Make Mr. Park want him before finally telling him who he was.

 

That always worked well in the movies didn’t it? Way better than flat out asking his gorgeous teacher to risk his job and get fucked by one of his students, or fuck one of his students, Mark didn’t care. He just wanted to know what was going on under all those turtlenecks.

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, he grabbed his phone and typed Mr. Park’s number into the phone. Saving it first before he opened a new text, fingers freezing over the letters as he tried to think about what to say. What was there even to say? He chewed at his lower lip, deciding that maybe a picture would be better. He could say he accidentally sent it to the wrong number? Make something up? Flipping through his camera roll, Mark found one of him in decent jeans, no underwear so his hips were on full display, and his shirt pulled off showing his slim frame. His face wasn’t in the shot, and it’s not like Jinyoung knew what his bathroom looked like. He quickly sent it before throwing his phone to the end of the bed, wanting to crawl in on himself. Not 3 minutes later did his phone sound that he had a new text message, Mark dove to get his phone.

 

Professor Park: Oh, wow. Hello. I assume you’re the guy Namjoon is trying to hook me up with?

 

Mark’s jaw dropped. Professor Kim was.. Trying to set up Professor Park with a guy? Well Mark lucked out.

 

Mark: Oh, yeah. I’m sorry if that was forward. He said it would work.

 

Professor Park: It didn’t not work. I’m sorry if that came off as rude. You look very fit. I was surprised.

 

Mark: It’s okay, I knew I should have started with a Hello.

 

Mark smirked, even in texts Park Jinyoung was adorable.

 

Professor Park: OH No, I think that was the way to go. Did you just take that?

 

Mark: I took it last week, but you won't get a new one until I get to see you.

 

Oh that was probably overly forward, he for sure was fucking this up before it even started. Mark’s phone buzzed to life and he was glad he was already laying down. A picture of his teacher in nothing but shorts and a tank top. Where the hell did those arms come from?

 

Mark felt his sweatpants get uncomfortable as he saved the picture to his camera roll before opening back up the text.

 

Mark: Well he said you were gorgeous, but that’s beyond what I was expecting.

 

Professor Park: This is not fair I’ve not seen you properly yet.

 

Mark: All in due time, here.

 

Mark moved his body some, removing his shirt so more of his skin was showing than in the last. His pants got wiggled down just enough to keep everything hidden, arching his back some to get the best view of his slim frame as he snapped a picture. Keeping his face hidden so that Professor Park still wouldn’t be able to tell who he was. He sent the picture and smirked, going to surf twitter while he waited for a reply but instead he was met with a phone call. Who called people anymore?

 

Mark quickly answered the phone, coughing to clear his throat wanting to sound older than he was incase Professor Park could tell who he was.

 

“You picked up fast.” Jinyoung sounded a bit out of breath.

 

“Well, I had my phone close. It’s late, shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Mark smirked, laying his head back against the pillows.

 

“Who can sleep with you sending pictures to me like this? Do you know how perfect your body is.” Jinyoung let out a soft muffled sound, Mark could feel his body reacting. Was he..

 

“I can say the same for you. Please tell me you don’t hide those big arms. I want to see more of you.” Mark’s voice lowered, mostly out of the lust that had taken over his body at the thought of his teacher jerking off to pictures of his body.

 

“Ah ah, why should you get more if I don’t even get to see your face?” Jinyoung inquired, and it was a valid question.

 

“Because I can tell you don’t need it to enjoy yourself. Someone sounds out of breath.” Mark teased, hearing another muffled Moan fall from his teacher’s mouth.

 

“I can’t help it, you look so good. Ever hooked up with a teacher before?” Jinyoung asked, and Mark wanted to play his airy voice on a loop.

 

“No. Always wanted to though. Would you bend me over your desk?” Mark felt his own hands start to wander down south, sliding into his pants to adjust his ever growing problem. Jinyoung must have heard the soft moan that slipped out when Mark’s fingers ghosted over his erection because he let out his own moan.

 

“Switch to facetime, let me see you.” Jinyoung asked and Mark groaned, this wasn’t going to end well. Luckily he only had his bedside lamp on, switching the call to facetime but pointing it away from his head, making it so all Jinyoung could see when he accepted was Mark’s hand snaked into his pants.

 

“Oh crap.” Jinyoung moaned at the sight, and Mark couldn’t help but screenshot the way his teacher looked. Hand in his own pants, the shirt he was wearing in school pushed up to his chest, biting his lip as he tried to keep quiet.

 

“Professor Park, you look so good. If I was in your class what would you do?” Mark smirked, moving his sweatpants down more as he gripped at his erection, slow stroking motions seen through the soft fabric.

 

“Keep you after, make sure the doors were locked. Bend you over my desk and oh… fuck… you until neither of us could see straight.” He started to moan more, Mark was so far gone for the way his body flexed under his hands.

 

“That was so hot. I wish I was in one of your classes. I’d just sit there and eye fuck you all period. Be bad on purpose so you had to keep me late. Push your pants down more.” Mark groaned, hand working a little faster in his pants.

 

Jinyoung shuffled around the phone, moving so Mark could see a stack of papers he was probably grading on the corner of the bed. Mark suddenly got an image of him giving Jinyoung a blowjob while he was trying to grade papers and it made him bite his lip to stifle the moan.  
“You like what you see?” Jinyoung asked, finally moving the camera so Mark could see all of him. Every single inch dripping with precum. Jinyoung’s fist wrapped tight around the base to hold it up and Mark could feel his mouth watering.

 

“Yes oh yes. Fuck that’s so hot. Move your hand for me. Let me see how good you feel.” Mark moved himself, pulling his cock out of his sweatpants so that Jinyoung could get a better look at how well what he was doing worked on Mark.

 

From there the conversation seemed to die, all that was left were the sounds of both men jerking off and moaning into the receivers. Mark going against his better judgement and not taking screen shots for later, incase anyone really flipped through his phone. Jackson liked to do that when he wasn’t paying attention. He would have to hide the first picture he saved come to think of it.

 

“Cum, for… Ah Professor.” Mark cried out, watching Jinyoung come all over his chest which was just enough to push him over. Coating his own stomach in the sticky substance. Both of them took the time to clean up afterwards, Mark wiping his stomach down with an old shirt that was laying by the bed before he tucked himself back away in his sweatpants. 

 

Jinyoung got back on the phone when he was all cleaned up, looking much more put together now that his orgasm was finished. His lips were the perfect pink however, probably from how often he bit at them to try and keep himself quiet.

 

“I’ve never done that on camera before, I’m still mad you won't show me your face. Will I please get to see it?” Jinyoung asked and Mark damn near caved when he pouted his lower lip out.

 

“I’ll show it to you soon enough, call me tomorrow night, same time. We can do this again.” Mark smirked, knowing that if he could just get his teacher to hold out he’d come clean. Once he was sure he had Jinyoung hooked.

 

“Deal. I’ll call you around the same time. Sleep well, text me if you get bored.” Jinyoung blew the phone a kiss before he hung up. Mark fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mark figured the phone calls at night would be the end of their daily interaction, but it seemed that Jinyoung liked to text. All weekend they would spend glued to their phones, Jinyoung sending pictures and texts while Mark scolded him about getting papers graded and not teasing him in public. The boys found it curious that their friend seemed to smile at his phone every 5 seconds, and even more curious that he was hiding it away from them, but Mark did have a bet to win. It didn’t take them long to figure out who he was texting so often.

 

Nights were spent with pants pushed down and tissues left next to the bed, but still Mark refused to show his face. Why would he? The jig would be up if he did. Professor Park would clearly never let him live this down. The man was super professional during school hours.

 

Monday came and Mark figured the reason his phone was so quiet was because Jinyoung was busy teaching. It would be weird, seeing Jinyoung in class after what they spent their weekend doing. When the bell rang signaling he was to head to history, Mark felt his stomach doing flips. Nerves on high as JB walked beside him with that all knowing smile about his face. He didn’t even have to say anything and Mark was ready to kill him.

 

Bowing to their teacher when they walked in, Mark was quick to divert his eyes away from Professor Park. Taking his seat in the back as always before the lesson began. Apparently they were going to watch some type of historical movie, Mark thought it was the best idea Jinyoung ever had. The lights went down and Jinyoung sat behind his desk after starting the movie up, Mark took this time to pull out his phone, hiding it under the desk so nobody would see. He sent Jinyoung a picture of himself naked, you could see everything from the neck down. Eyes flicking over he saw the light of Jinyoungs phone illuminate his face before he threw his head back. Eyes shutting before Mark got a message back.

 

Professor Park: You can’t be bad while I’m teaching! I can’t hide behind my desk all day.

 

Oh, Was he actually teaching though.

 

Mark: Well who told you to check your phone during class? Come on PROFESSOR, school is almost out anyway.

 

Professor Park: I’m having the kids watch a movie, you lucked out this period. 

 

Mark: Facetime me, don’t let them see.

 

Mark put his phone on silent incase Jinyoung was brave enough to do it. When his phone started to buzz to life Mark had to bite his arm to keep quiet, he answered the call and put it on mute so Jinyoung couldn’t hear anything, all you could see was black on his end but Jinyoung had his phone hidden by the computer, his face in full view. He looked over to the phone and gave it a wink, making Mark twitch in his seat. He pulled up the text and smiled

 

Mark: The things I would do to you. I wish I was under that desk with my lips wrapped around you.

 

He looked up to notice his teacher shifting in his seat, eyes wide, blushing. Mark felt proud he could elicit that type of reaction out of him.

 

Professor Park: There is plenty of room for you to do so. Half the kids are asleep they would never know.

 

Mark: Don’t tempt me, I’d sneak in there right now.

 

Again Jinyoung shifted, Mark watching him out of the corner of his eye as he had to bite at his hand gently. Unfortunately for both of them the bell rang signaling they were done for the day. Students started to pour out of the room, Jinyoung remained sitting. Probably due to his problem. He just nodded at everyone wishing him a good day before Mark got up, he moved to put his phone in his pocket. Telling JB he would meet up with him later.

 

Walking over to the desk he smiled, seeing Jinyoung looking towards his phone to see if his mystery man was still there. Mark slid his hands into his pocket and smiled, clearing his throat to get Jinyoung’s attention. 

 

“Oh Mark. I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there, you look well rested. Did you have a better weekend?” He asked, Mark nodded with a not so innocent smile about his face.

 

“I did yeah. Didn’t do much sleeping though. A friend of mine kind of kept me up.” He shrugged his shoulders, playing the whole thing off as if he wasn’t talking about the fact that they stayed up until well into the am to jerk off on camera.

 

“I was wondering something, is there any chance you’re free this week. You know, for some extra credit tutoring?” Mark added, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

 

“Extra credit? Your grades are so good in this class. Do you really think you need it? I guess we can do that if you’d like. Tonight I am busy though.” Jinyoung looked nervously to his phone, and it made Mark not want to give up the charade. Not yet at least. He could see the hold he had over his teacher, what was one more day before he let him know it was his student he was jerking off to every night.

 

“Tomorrow night then.” he hung up the call in his pocket, Jinyoung’s phone going dark at the disconnect. “My parents are not back from Brazil yet, so it will be quiet at my house to do it. Unless you’d rather I come over to yours?” He smiled, trying so hard to play this off. Seemed to be working.

 

“Your house will be just fine Mark. I will see you around 6. We can work for a few hours, I’ll have to leave around 9.” Jinyoung sat back in his chair, and Mark knew exactly why he had to be back. That was always the time they called each other.

 

“Awesome, see you Professor.” He let the world linger on his tongue for a bit before he walked out of class. Getting a text a few minutes later that had him smirking again.

 

Professor Park: Sorry one of my students needed me, I’m going to rush home. Facetime you when I get there. Be naked.

 

Of course Professor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Today was the day. Four days into the challenge was cutting it a bit close but if he pulled all his cards right he would finish his dare by the end of the night. He didn’t linger after class, not wanting to make his intentions obvious to his professor as he hurried home to clean. His parents being gone for another three weeks was almost a blessing at this point. The house to himself was exactly how this needed to pan out. 

 

His phone went off close to when his teacher was set to arrive.

 

Professor Park: I have to tutor a student tonight. Will you wait up for me if I’m not home until late?

 

Mark: Of course, I don’t wanna go a night without you.

 

Professor Park: The things you do to me. I promise to make this quick. My student doesn’t even need help, I’m not sure why he asked for extra credit.

 

Mark: To spend extra time with his hot teacher? Who knows. That would be my reason.

 

Professor Park: You watch far too much television. 

 

Mark giggled at that, but if only Jinyoung knew what he was about to walk into. No sooner did the last text come through did Mark hear a knocking at his front door. Running through the empty house to open it, he smiled wide at Jinyoung. He was dressed differently, more laid back than what he wore to school. Mark had changed out of his own school uniform into some sweatpants, and a loose fitting tank top. Careful not to wear anything he’d wore on cam. He wasn’t going to get caught yet.

 

Mark set them up in the living room, turning a few lights on to help them see better. He provided them both with drinks as any good host would, then settled on the floor across from Jinyoung to start going over the extra credit. It was boring, of course it was boring, he didn’t need to have anything explained to him. His grade was near perfect in the class. 

 

Under the table he sent Jinyoung another naked picture when Jinyoung dug around his bag for his laptop charger. He saw the professor check his phone and shift a little, biting at his lower lip before he stood up. 

 

“May I use your bathroom?” He asked, Mark just nodded and told him where it was before he sat back to look at the slideshow Jinyoung had prepared for extra credit work. Minutes later he got a text, smirking at his phone when it was a naughty picture of Jinyoung taken in his own bathroom.

 

Mark: Is that your students bathroom? You’re bad.

 

Professor Park: You started this. You can never behave can you. Just you wait for tonight.

 

No answer, Jinyoung frowned at his phone before washing his hands to make it seem like he used the bathroom before he made his way back down to Mark. He stopped when he noticed Mark looking at his phone when it buzzed to life shortly after Jinyoung hit send. Raising an eyebrow he watched Mark reach for his phone, smirking at the message before responding and setting his phone down. Jinyoung looked at his phone, 1 new message.

 

Mark: I can’t wait any longer. I want you now.

 

His jaw dropped, looking up but Mark had apparently seen him watching. Mark got up from where he was on the floor and strolled closer, phone in hand. Jinyoung’s eyes shifted from Mark, to his phone, to his own phone. He searched for his ‘mystery boy’ contact and pressed the call button, Mark’s phone came to life in his own hand. He made eye contact with Jinyoung while he answered the phone, biting at his lip to hide the wide smile.

 

“I mean it, I want you now.” He said softly, hanging up shortly after.

 

“You… Mark what… how.” He looked scared, nervous, and turned on. Somehow it was adorable.

 

“Please Professor. I won't tell.” Mark moved to take Jinyoung’s phone, sliding it into his front pocket for him before he moved to corner him against the wall.

 

“Mark this is very inappropriate!” Jinyoung scolded, eyes looking anywhere but Mark’s face.

 

“Says the man who answered a facetime in class, and spent the whole period hiding his boner under his desk.” Mark raised an eyebrow, and Jinyoung looked even more mortified. 

 

“Fuck, that was you! How did I not see your phone.” He gasped out, Mark moved closer to press his body against his teacher’s own.

 

“You tricked me, how could I have even known? How did you get my number?” Jinyoung scolded, it becoming harder and harder for him to act like his body wasn’t responding to Mark’s advances.

 

“This is what you wanna know. You were going to rush home to jack off to me, might as well save yourself a trip.” Mark deadpanned, pulling back to lock eyes with Jinyoung. He had a point.

 

“I can’t, if anyone finds out… We both.”

 

“I graduate in a few months, nobody is going to know. Please Professor Park, you’ve teased me all weekend.” He whimpered, fingers sliding to grip at Jinyoung’s hips, pulling them closer to his own.

 

Jinyoung let out a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering at the softness of Mark’s touch. The fact that he had spent a better part of the last few days jerking off nightly to his own student had him feeling some type of way. Probably not any way a rational teacher should feel. Knowing exactly what was under those clothes had his head spinning.

 

It seemed like .5 seconds was all it took for all of Jinyoung’s professionalism to go out of the window. Jinyoung surged forward to close the gap between them, his lips crashing on Mark’s own. Mark put a foot back to brace himself from the impact of Jinyoung. His hands wrapping around his hips to grip at his ass. Something he had wanted to touch since the first day he walked into Jinyoung’s class.

 

Tongues clashed together as the kiss grew, Mark walked them backwards to press against the opposite end of the hallway. Their bodies created a loud thud that had Jinyoung pulling back to make sure they didn’t break anything. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Mark smirked, moving to pull Jinyoung down the hallway into his bedroom.

 

It should have been worrying for Jinyoung that he wasn’t put off by the fact that he was currently in a student's bedroom. That the posters on the wall of various artists, and slew of comic book related statutes was a dead giveaway that this was forbidden. Mark was rather good at hiding who he was the last few nights. None of this outside of the spiderman style bedding looked familiar to him, and Jinyoung was kicking himself that that wasn’t a dead giveaway something was fishy from the start.

 

Mark didn’t bother to shut the door behind him, who was really going to walk in after them. Eyes giving Jinyoung the once over before he pressed his body back up against his own. Hands wrapping around the sides of Jinyoung's head to keep him close as he pressed their lips together again. Walking them backwards until Jinyoung was falling back on the bed, in this moment it was hard to tell who was the elder and who was the younger. 

 

“I want you so bad Professor Park.” Mark crawled his way onto his bed, pushing between Jinyoung’s legs. His hands slid from his thigh, around his crotch, and up under his shirt. He’d seen all of Jinyoung but it was different. In person it felt like he was unwrapping a present. Pushing Jinyoung’s shirt up until he got the idea to lift his arms so that Mark could remove it, throwing it on the floor next to the bed.

 

“I’ve never, with a student.” Jinyoung groaned, feeling Mark’s lips attach to his nipple. The younger sucked on the sensitive bud, flicking his tongue against it like he had something to prove. “Mark…”

 

Hearing Jinyoung moan his name had Mark fighting the urge to thrust his hips like the teenager he was. It was like angels singing to him. His eyes rolled back in his head, tongue faltering which caused him to pull his head off his chest. Mark’s eyes flashed a dark warning, letting Jinyoung known he was getting wrecked this night.

 

“I wanna be the only student. I want you to feel in class when I feel every time I see you. I these pants that are so tight in all the right places. Like you wear them to torture me.” Mark groaned, removing his own shirt quickly before he worked on getting Jinyoung completely naked.

 

Maybe it was how they spent their weekend that had Mark less nervous than he thought he would be, but he felt good going into this being able to keep a calm expression on his face while Jinyoung faltered under him.

 

Hooking his fingers in the elastic of his boxers, Mark pulled them and his pants off in one swift motion, moving to discard his own before he felt Jinyoung yanking him down on top of him. Their kissing started again, Mark blindly reaching for the lube he set out onto the bedside table in hopes this would happen. 

 

Mark broke the kiss just to lean up and admire the view of Jinyoung under him. Blushing innocently but eyes so full of lust. It made Mark want to growl at how bad his primal instinct was coming out.

 

“Mark when you look at me like that it drives me wild. Stop teasing!” Jinyoung whined, a hand sliding between them to wrap around Mark’s erection. The younger let out a groan, hunching forward before he reached for the lube. Slicking up a few fingers and made quick work of stretching Jinyoung out. Swatting the man off his cock so he could bend easier as his finger fucked inside the man, becoming two, then three. Each one had Jinyoung hiss out. Pained expressions melted into pleasure when the tips of Mark’s fingers ghosted over his prostate. Mark worked on sucking a large love bite into Jinyoung’s hip. Something to keep for after that only he would know what was there. 

 

“Look at you. Dripping already for me.” Mark moved a little to lick the pre-cum off Jinyoung’s stomach. The act had Jinyoung rolling his eyes back in pleasure. 

 

“Need you Mark. So bad.” Jinyoung whimpered out, his eyes trying to focus as his student started moving again. 

 

There was no hesitation after that, Mark rolled Jinyoung over and pulled his hips up so that perfect ass was in the air. His mind taking a mental picture for later as he got up on his knees and used some more lube to get himself ready. He lined the head up with Jinyoung's entrance and slid his length in slowly. Letting Jinyoung adjust to him until his hips were pushed against the apples of his ass. Mark gasped out at how tight Jinyoung was around him. Nearly finishing right there from the heat surrounding his erection. His hands slid up Jinyoung’s thighs to his ass, stretching it back a bit so he could push further in. Jinyoung responded with gripping at the blankets and moaning. Music to Mark’s ears. 

 

“I’m okay. Please. Mark.” Jinyoung whimpered, holding himself up as best he could. Mark’s hands slid down to grab at Jinyoung’s hips for leverage as he pulled out and slammed his hips back in. He hadn’t done this often, no doubt Jinyoung had more experience than he did, but Mark moved his hips like a man on a mission and it was wrecking Jinyoung. His moans louder than the hips slapping against him, breathing laboured as his whole body heated up. Mark’s grip only tightened to compensate for the thin layer of sweat coating their bodies. Neither wanting it to end as Mark twisted Jinyoung into a position on his side with one leg up around Mark’s shoulder. How he was even able to bend like this was beyond him but he wasn’t going to argue. 

 

When Mark wrapped a hand around his erection Jinyoung saw star’s. Between everything else going on he knew he wasn’t going to last. Embarrassing since he was the elder but honestly he’d never had sex so good before. Mark seemed to have none of the awkward fear he assumed would be present in a teenager. He just took what he wanted and it had Jinyoung addicted. 

 

“Gonna. So close. Maaark.” Jinyoung moaned out, gasping as he was again manhandled into a new position, Mark not missing a beat as he just kept his hips going. Bent over now between Jinyoung’s legs kissing at his sweat covered chest. Jinyoung cried out when his orgasm washed over him. Tightness clamping down on Mark’s length pushing the younger to his orgasm. He came hard inside Jinyoung, gasping out as he stilled his hips finally. His breathing erratic same as Jinyoung’s as he put a hand on either side of his body. Head pushed into the center of his chest, Jinyoung slid a shaky hand up to push it through the strawberry blond locks. Smirking when he saw Mark was as wrecked as he. 

 

“You’re going to have to behave in school.” Jinyoung teased, moving to get more comfortable as Mark pulled out, shifting to get a better view of the boy. 

 

“So you’re saying you want this to happen again?” he teased, smiling wide when Jinyoung blushed. 

 

“It really shouldn’t. But I don’t think you will accept that answer.” Jinyoung smirked, sliding his naked body closer to Mark’s, catching his lips in a heated kiss. 

 

“Mmm nope.” Mark purred when they pulled away, moving a hand down to lay a loud smack to Jinyoung’s ass. The elder yelped out, moving to bite at Mark’s shoulder in payback. 

 

“Do you really think my clothing provocative in school? I try to keep it professional.” Jinyoung frowned, distressed by the thought of Mark’s earlier words. 

 

“Well you do, but you can’t hide an ass that nice in anything. It’s always going to be the star of the show.” Mark commented, pulling Jinyoung close His fingertips drawing little circles around his lower back. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind when I dress tomorrow.” Jinyoung smiled, sitting up to pull away from Mark. 

 

“I really should go though, I have so much to grade tonight.” Jinyoung sighed, looking at the time. 

 

“You would just be home jerking off on face time now. Let’s go again, then you can leave.” Mark smirked, sliding to pull Jinyoung back to bed. Jinyoung wasn’t going to pass up an offer like that. Teenage sex drives were insatiable, and he was living for it. 

 

When he did finally leave it was way later than he originally planned. Climbing into his car he let out a groan, looking back up at the building he had come out of. He could feel what Mark left inside him coming out slowly, making him shift uncomfortably as he pulled his phone out. Changing Mystery Man to Mark Tuan. He was tempted to put trouble. 

 

About to put his phone away it buzzed to life. One new message from Mark Tuan

 

MARK: Let me know when you get home, focus on the road. 

 

“He’s sexy and cute, this should be an interesting year.” Jinyoung groaned, tossing his phone onto the seat next to him as if that would tell Mark. 

 

He did text him when he got home, the no answer lead him to believe that Mark had fallen asleep on his drive home. Lucky devil he was. Jinyoung spent the night marking papers, having to catch himself when he would start to let his mind wander back to what happened. He knew he couldn’t tell anyone. He knew it had to end. Mark couldn’t possibly think what they were doing was acceptable.

 

Jinyoung didn’t sleep well, mind plagued with thoughts of strawberry blond hair and the things the man connected to it did to him.

 

When he woke up he checked his phone, groaning at the adorable shirtless picture of Mark with bed hair giving him an adorable smile. It was going to be a long day. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sooo what will your challenge be?” Yugyeom smirked, leaning against the locker by Mark. 

 

“I’m not going to be challenged. Mission successful.” Mark smirked, and Yugyeom’s jaw fell to the floor. 

 

“WHEN?!” He shouted making Mark yank him by the ear away from prying ears. Yugyeom made cute gestures at Mark, wrapping his arms around his body as he made kissing sounds in his ears. Mark tried to push him off, mumbling something about behaving. He nearly ran head first into Jinyoung who was on his way somewhere when he spun around to get Yugyeom off of him. 

 

“Tuan Mark, Kim Yugyeom. Do you two not have homeroom?” Jinyoung folded his arms and gave the two a stern teacher like look. Mark had to bite his lip to not smile, and Yugyeom hid in Mark shoulders to prevent himself from being seen laughing. He bit at Mark’s shoulder that had him yelp out. Spinning to swat at the boy. 

 

“We were uh just on our way Professor. Excuse us.” Mark smirked, giving Jinyoung a wink that made him blush before he was dragging Yugyeom into the nearest bathroom. He locked the door behind him and the two lost it, laughing sure to be heard halfway down the hall. Once they calmed down Mark didn’t go into details about how everything happened, that wasn’t for anyone to know. But he had to say enough to get Yugyeom to believe he actually had sex with Jinyoung. He would of course go off and tell the others Mark completed the task. He wasn’t looking forward to the dogpile he would get later at Jackson's. They were for sure late for homeroom by the time they left the bathroom, heading to their classes. 

 

When Mark finally had a free period he took to the library, not that he really needed to study but he knew he would be left alone there. Taking a seat towards the back in a section that never really saw a lot of visitors he pulled his phone out. Seeing a message from Jinyoung he smiled to himself, opening up their conversation.

 

Jinyoung: Don’t let me catch you skipping class again to fool around in the bathroom.

 

Mark smirked, he could hear the jealousy through the text.

 

Mark: Why Professor, did you want to join us? I don’t think Yugyeom would have minded.  
Mark was about to put his phone down when it rang, raising an eyebrow he answere it, looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

 

“Should you be using your phone in class professor?” He asked, checking his watch. He still had over an hour until Jinyoung’s class.

 

“You didn’t tell anyone did you?” Jinyoung sounded worried.

 

“No, why would I be so silly? If I tell anyone then that means it can’t happen again.” Mark sighed, leaning back against the books.

 

“It shouldn’t happen again, it’s not right. Wait, did you two really do anything in there?” Jinyoung asked.

 

“Professor, not that I kiss and tell. But no. Yugyeom doesn’t swing that way. Unless he’s drunk.” Mark itched the side of his head, knowing it was a bit of a lie but Jinyoung didn’t need to know that.

 

“Do you not have class, I shouldn’t have called.” Jinyoung sighed, worrying himself.

 

“I have free before your class. I wouldn’t have answered if I was in class. Gotta keep that good student reputation up.” Mark laughed to himself.

 

“Come to my classroom, I don’t have class this period.” Jinyoung suggested, and Mark was already on his feet.

 

“Be right there Professor.” Mark hung up and quickly made his way out of the library.

 

It didn’t take long to get to Professor Park’s class, slipping inside before someone saw him. He shut the door behind him and smiled when Jinyoung looked up. He could tell the nervous shift in how he was sitting, like he was fighting back the urge to jump the younger. That made Mark’s heart start to race, eyes going wide at all the things they could do before class started.

 

“You normally keep the blinds open, not feeling the sun today?” He asked, smirking as he walked over to the desk, throwing his book bag on one of the empty desks.

 

“I didn’t trust you to behave.” Jinyoung deadpanned and all Mark could do was laugh.

 

“If I remember last night, you made the first move. I should be the worried one professor.” He moved to sit on Jinyoung’s desk. Jinyoung sighed, pushing himself up from his chair, but kept his distance from Mark. Trying to be professional, it was cute.

 

“About last night, Mark we can’t ever let that happen again.” Jinyoung started, crossing his arms over his chest as if that would make his point clear.

 

“Did you not enjoy yourself professor?” Mark smirked, cocking his head to the side in an adorable manor that had Jinyoung’s stern face faltering.

 

“That’s not the point. I could lose everything if we got caught. You’re still my student for several months.” Jinyoung tried to get his resolve together, but Mark was making it hard on him.

 

Sitting more comfortably, Mark moved to pull Jinyoung by the belt between his legs, His hands rest on his teachers hips as he looked up at him. Jinyoung didn’t even try to pull away, but he did keep his arms crossed.

 

“If we get caught, which were not going to. Why would I ever do something stupid enough to risk not having you like I did last night.” Mark said as suave as he could, loving the way Jinyoung’s arms relaxed and his mouth became agape. 

 

Mark couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, leaning up to place a kiss to the center of Jinyoung’s chest, rubbing the tip of his nose against his heart. Feeling it beating rapidly under the fabric. Mark’s hands slid around to cup Jinyoung’s ass, pulling his body as close as possible as he kissed his way up to Jinyoung’s collar bones.

 

“Mark, we can’t… here. Let me come over, after school.” Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered, hands betraying him as they came up to thread through Mark’s pink hair. He tugged at the soft strands making Mark look up at him. Eyes blown wide with a lust that had Jinyoung shifting again. Being so close to him Mark could tell why.

 

“But Professor, I have a game tonight. Are you going to come cheer me on?” Mark purred against Jinyoung’s neck, moving to get himself off the desk and back Jinyoung against the wall. Jinyoung let out a soft sound, hands moving to cup the sides of Mark’s neck.

 

“I think that will be safe, teachers go all the time right? You’ll probably need a ride home after. I’m just being a good, teacher.” He tried to reason what he was doing, as if his skin wasn’t already on fire with the thought of Mark all sweaty in his soccer uniform having his way with him in the boys locker room after a game.

 

“You’re the best teacher I’ve ever had.” Mark made clear, pressing his hips against Jinyoung's. Groaning when he felt his teachers erection press up against him. 

 

“I better be the only teacher you’ve had.” The jealous tone was back and it made Mark surge forward, catching Jinyoung’s lips in his own. This was dangerous, neither of them knew how much time they had left before class was set to officially start. Kissing often lead to losing track of time, wandering hands, swollen lips.

 

It was easy to get lost though, when Jinyoung’s lips felt like clouds and Mark tasted like whatever candy he had been eating previous to the start of the kiss. Mark’s hands still gripped on Jinyoung’s ass pulling their bodies closer than he thought possible, Jinyoung’s hands making sure Mark’s lips didn’t go anywhere. They stayed like that until the bell dismissing the class’ currently in session rang signaling they were getting out.

 

Mark was quick to pull back, giving Jinyoung a wink before he quickly grabbed his bag and bolted out of the room before the hallway’s filled up. Nobody saw him leaving, all red faced, and it gave Jinyoung enough time to try and collect himself. Going to hell for sure but Mark was so tempting he became weak around him.

 

Minutes later Mark walked in with JB, bowing politely as if nothing happened. He earned a shove from JB and a knowing laugh that had him swatting at his friend. They took their usual seats towards the back, JB moving his desk a little closer.

 

“I want details.” JB said and Mark just waved him off, focused on how Jinyoung’s hair still looked slightly messy, and how his lips were still that perfect dark pink from Mark biting at them. That was probably the hardest class to get through for both of them, Mark shifting anxious to continue where they left off.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jinyoung had enough time to go home and change, something casual that would make things easier later on. He actually fussed with his hair after the shower, choosing to style it up rather than let it lay natural like he normally did. Why was he actually putting in effort? This was just a game, just a school game and then after probably, most likely, sex with one of his students. Again.

 

Namjoon texted him to ask if he was going, which meant it wouldn’t be weird if he went right? He’d have another teacher there to look as if they were just showing support for their school. He answered quickly that he was before leaving his house. He showed up alone, parking towards the back lot to make it less likely anyone would see him and Mark leaving together. Walking with his hands in the pockets of his jeans he made his way towards the school stadium. 

 

He spotted Namjoon in the crowd, all decked out in the school colors. Jinyoung excused himself passed a few students to take a seat next to him. The two shared a handshake before he looked out to the still empty field. Jackson, Youngjae, Yugyeom, and JB took seats behind Jinyoung. Jackson tapped at JB’s chest and pointed to their teachers.

 

“Look who came to Mark’s game.” He whispered, JB looked over and smiled wide. That all knowing smile since they all heard about Mark winning the bet.

 

Jinyoung felt his phone buzz to life in his pocket, reaching for it he turned it away from Namjoon which pointed it towards the boys behind him.

 

Mark: I can’t wait for tonight. We have to finish what we started in class. Did you come to the game?

 

Jackson’s eyes went wide, now nudging Youngjae to look. He had to cover his mouth to stop from making a sound giving them away that they were spying on him.

 

Jinyoung: Of course I came. Can’t pass up seeing you all sweaty. Even if I’ll see that later at your house. 

 

Mark: Don’t tease me when I’m in my uniform. It doesn’t hide anything.’

 

Mark attached a picture of him in just his uniform shorts, knee socks, and a bright smile. Jinyoung had to shift in his seat, a common occurrence when it came to Mark. He saved the picture, Jackson nearly gave them away by reacting but JB was close to cover his mouth to keep him quiet.

 

Jinyoung: Well now you’re teasing me. Win big today and I’ll reward you later.

 

Mark: Anything for you Professor.

 

Jinyoung smiled wide, putting his phone away. Namjoon shoved his shoulder making Jinyoung snap his attention to the teacher sitting next to him.

 

“Don’t tell me, you finally found a guy?” He teased and Jinyoung just covered his mouth, assuring him that it was nothing. There was no way in hell he needed another teacher knowing of what he was about to spend his night doing. 

 

Yugyeom lost it behind them, letting out such a loud laugh it had the two of them turn around to see the younger boy. He quickly covered his mouth, getting death looks from his friends. 

 

“Stop tickling me!” He slapped Youngjae, turning to smile at the teachers.

 

“Kim Yugyeom, Choi Youngjae, Wang Jackson, Im Jaebum. The fantastic four. Where is your partner in crime?” Namjoon asked, smiling politely at the students.

 

“Mark? He’s still getting ready I think. Going to win big tonight! Fighting!” Jackson said, pumping his fist in the air, Jinyoung gave a bright smile at the thought of Mark winning big tonight.

 

“That’s the spirit, he always does well on the field.” Namjoon, oblivious to everything turned back around and Jinyoung felt like he was in the clear. The boys behind him all had to bite their hands to not laugh out loud.

 

A giant roar happened, Mark being team captain, lead their team onto the field. Full of excitement as he did a few martial arts flips on the field before he huddled together with his team. Jinyoung clapped and cheered him on, trying not to be so obvious that he was staring at Mark the whole time. The other team came out and he clapped for them too, anxious for the game to start. Wanting Mark to do well so that they could have a good night together. Not that they wouldn’t if he didn’t. 

 

The whole game Jinyoung was on the edge of his seat. When Mark scored the first goal of the game he was up with a few others cheering the man on. Again the found behind had to not laugh instead they got up to whoop for their best friend. Chanting Mark’s name that made Jinyoung feel a sense of pride at how many people had their eye on the boy, but he only had eyes for Jinyoung. 

 

When the final few seconds of the game came, they were tied, Mark took the ball and after some back and forth with his team mates was able to shoot it in for a winning goal, the timer finished and Mark was on cloud nine. He jumped all over the field, shaking his sweat covered hair from his face. His team rushed to him for one giant hug. When Mark was free he looked up into the crowd, eyes landing on Jinyoung and he gave him a knowing wink. Jinyoung fought to not react. Smiling wide to himself. 

 

“Do you want to head to the bar with some other teachers?” Namjoon asked as people started to leave, Jinyoung politely shook his head no.

 

“I have plans to meet up with an old friend. But we’re still on for tomorrow right?” He asked and Namjoon nodded, their weekly de-stress from the week. He needed it after the few days he had. 

 

“Your loss, see you tomorrow bright and early.” He patted Jinyoung on the back before leaving. Jinyoung took his phone out of his pocket and texted Mark asking where he was. He got back that he would be right out, just getting less sweaty. It was cute that he was making an effort. Jinyoung would of had him either way. 

 

“Professor Park, do I really have to write 6 pages by friday on ancient Korea?” Jackson whined, following after Jinyoung as he left for the parking lots. Jinyoung just laughed and turned around, patting Jackson on the shoulder. 

 

“Yes you do, I expect it in my email first thing friday morning. Partner with someone if you need help. Youngjae is the head of your class.” He added, looking over as Mark and the rest of the team piled out. Yugyeom ran over and scooped Mark up, twirling him around in celebration before setting him down. Mark looked out of this world good with showered hair, changed into sweats he remembered from their first facetime. 

 

“Better get to studying early. Mark can I talk with you a moment about your project?” Jinyoung asked and Mark smiled wide, nodding as he walked over and waved bye to his friends. As soon as Jinyoung’s back was turned they all giggled at the sight, Mark being lead to Jinyoung’s car. They watched him get in like it was nothing and drive off. Jackson was the first to scream out, jumping up in the air about how lucky Mark was. Luckily nobody was around to hear their banter as they left. 

 

Jinyoung drove carefully, still needing Mark to help guide him to his house. It was dark once they got there. Removing their shoes Mark set out to turn some of the lights on, heading into the kitchen to quickly clean up from his breakfast. 

 

“Professor Park do you want a drink?” he offered, Jinyoung walked in the kitchen and smiled at the sight. 

 

“Jinyoung. We’re not in school.” He said and Mark just smiled wide, moving towards the man to wrap his arms around his waist, yanking him closer. 

 

“Well then Jinyoung hyung, would you like some water?” Mark smiled, leaning in to kiss at Jinyoung’s jaw gently. 

 

“No thank you. But bring some to your bedroom. We will need them after.” Jinyoung smiled, wagging his eyebrows before pushing Mark back. 

 

Mark was quick to pour two glasses of water before nodding to Jinyoung. He lead him upstairs to the bedroom, setting the cups down before stripping off his shirt. He tossed it to the floor and moved to lay out on the bed, an arm under his head. Jinyoung slid out of his own sweater and crawled onto Mark’s lap, sitting his ass against his crotch as he looked down at the younger. 

 

“You are hard to say no to.”

 

“When did you even try?”

 

“Today in school. Now look where we are.” Jinyoung bent down to kiss Mark’s lips. 

 

“Where we belong?” Mark said between kisses, Jinyoung blushed but let out a quick yelp when he was flipped over onto his back. Mark’s lips were like fire on his neck, groaning at the feeling he let his head rest back against the pillows.

 

Mark took his time kissing every inch of Jinyoung’s chest. Leaving little love bites out of sight from prying eyes. He took his time turning him on, getting him panting before he even touched him. Strong arms parting his legs to let Mark slide up and grind down on him, Jinyoung moaned in response, eyes fluttering as he tried so hard to not act like he was already a mess. That the thought of what was to come didn’t have his head spinning. He was addicted, actually addicted, to the way Mark touched him.

 

“Jinyoung you’re so hot, really. It’s hard to function.” Mark groaned, moving his hips to remove the rest of his clothing, Jinyoung doing the same. Mark finished for him throwing their clothes into a pile on the floor.

 

“We have to be quick, school early.” Jinyoung hated how professional that sounded. He also hated the thought of rushing sex with someone so skilled at it. But Mark just hummed in agreement as he grabbed for the lube he had left out and made quick work opening Jinyoung up. 

 

“Want to see you ride me. Wanna see you work for it.” Mark growled in Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung shivered under him, pushing Mark back only to crawl on top of him. Still not caring that condoms seemed to be non existent in Mark’s house. 

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung.” Mark panted when his body hit the bed, moving to try and pull Jinyoung down but he got his arms pinned above his head. Jinyoung shook his head no as he moved to kiss down Mark’s neck. He let his lips linger a while before he moved to position himself. Gripping the base of Mark’s cock to steady it as he slid his body down on it. Using the lube inside him to help keep it steady. Whimpering out at the heat surrounding him he sank all the way down and kept steady to adjust. Mark’s hands went to Jinyoung’s thighs, feeling the strong muscles contract as he started to slowly roll his hips. Mark’s eyes focused on the elders movements. 

 

“So tight Jinyoung. Love seeing you like this.” Mark groaned, moving to grip harder at Jinyoung’s thighs. The elder started to bounce lightly, carefully grinding down every time his ass clapped down on Mark’s hips. 

 

Mark moved his hands to lace his fingers with Jinyoung’s own, an affectionate sign but he was in awe at how good Jinyoung looked and needed the stability. Jinyoung’s jaw dropped when he went down hard enough to feel the tip of Mark’s cock hit him in that perfect way. He made sure to keep sinking in the same way, his thighs on fire in the best possible way from his actions. Mark could tell though that after a while Jinyoung got a bit tired, he moved to still his hips. Planting his feet on the bed he slapped his hips up hard, Jinyoung crying out in pleasure, having to bend over to grip Mark’s shoulders for stability. 

 

Mark pounded into Jinyoung until he felt tired, moving to quickly flip them over. Sliding back inside easily he moved to push Jinyoung’s legs over his shoulders. Bending the man in near half as he picked back up his previous pace. Jinyoung again became a mess of moans, screaming Mark’s name as he grabbed at the blankets. Knuckles turning white from how tight his fists were gripped. 

 

Mark knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with the way Jinyoung looked on top. His mind nearly blacked out right then and there but he pushed through. His hand snaked down to Jinyoung’s erection gripping it gently. He started to stroke in time with his thrusting, watching his teacher fall apart under his body, more explicit moans came from Jinyoung’s mouth. Making Mark almost blush with how shocked he was he could pull that reaction out of him. 

 

Jinyoung didn’t need to be told twice, he gasped within seconds shooting ribbons of cum across his own chest. Crying out as the sensitivity started to take over, eyes fluttering while Mark’s hip movements became erratic. Soon he was finishing as well, body stilling when his orgasm finished, moving to let Jinyoung’s legs relax. His breathing so erratic as he let go of the blankets balled in his fists. 

 

Mark slid out to get them a towel to clean up, wiping himself and Jinyoung off before offering him the glass of water they brought upstairs. 

 

“Good idea here.” Mark said, sitting back on the bed with his own water. Jinyoung laughed at how young Mark sounded there. 

 

“You may be great in bed but I have many a things to teach you.” Jinyoung smirked and gave Mark a sexy wink. 

 

Mark laughed and moved to take Jinyoung’s water. Setting both down on his bedside table. Hovering over Jinyoung in the process he moved to kiss his cheek. 

 

“You mean for the next time this happens?” He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed at Jinyoung’s lips again, Jinyoung could only nod in agreement. 

 

“The second anyone gets suspicious we need to call things off. What would your parents think?” Jinyoung worried, Mark just shrugged. 

 

“They moved to Cali. I’m here alone until whenever they come back.” He admitted and sat half in Jinyoung’s lap, half out if it. 

 

“You said they were in Brazil.” Jinyoung frowned and Mark shrugged. 

 

“They were. Now they wanna live in Cali. I’m just here to study. I probably have to go back once I graduate.” Mark said almost in a sad manor, licking at his lips and Jinyoung suddenly wanted to hold him. 

 

“Do they do this often?” Jinyoung asked and Mark just smiled a smile that held a bit of pain behind it. 

 

“You get used to it. I like living here though. I choose to stay back.” Mark moved to kiss Jinyoung’s worry frown away, petting his cheek gently. “Professor don’t get sappy with me, because I won't stop kissing you until that frown is gone.”

 

Jinyoung just giggled, trying really hard to keep his pout but it didn’t seem to work, he just wound up laughing harder. 

 

Much to their noise about going to sleep early, they wound up going another round. Jinyoung’s head spinning by the time he left, almost feeling bad that Mark was living alone in a country he didn’t know. He couldn’t get attached, Mark was his student and this was just sex. Emotions would make it harder when they had to part ways after graduation. He had to snap himself back to reality. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Mark’s free period came around, Jinyoung wasn’t surprised to see Mark slip in the classroom. The blinds were already down in preparation for the younger which made Mark all the more cocky. 

 

“Professor, I’m starting to think you want to get caught.” Mark teased, pulling Jinyoung close by his hips to give him a hello kiss. Jinyoung just smiled, returning the kiss before he moved to wrap his arms around Mark’s neck.

 

“Well since I can’t come over tonight, I didn’t want to risk this time.” Jinyoung shrugged, leaning in to kiss Mark’s pouty lips. “Don’t give me that look. Every Wednesday Professor Kim and I get together for a relaxing night out.”

 

“Should I be jealous?” Mark smirked, pulling Jinyoung closer to him.

 

“Not my type even if he was gay. I like my men…”

 

“Younger?” Mark gave a sly smirk, cracking up when Jinyoung swatted at his chest. 

 

“Behave yourself. I normally don’t go for younger men either. You’re just, annoyingly persistent. I feel bad really.” Jinyoung tried to remain serious, cracking up when Mark turned like he was going to leave. He yanked him back by the hand, moving them to push Mark’s back up against the blackboard. Lips crashing together to show Mark it was clear Jinyoung didn’t mean it. Mark melted into his kiss, arms wrapping around his hips to keep his body close.

 

“Are you going to be going to this dance thing the school is throwing? I got roped into chaperoning it with Namjoon. Professor Kim I mean.” Jinyoung shrugged, acting like he wouldn’t care if Mark was there.

 

“I am being dragged by Yugyeom, said he won’t let me sit it out again. I’m sleeping over his house tonight anyway, we have to work on an art project together.” Mark laughed and moved to let his fingers slide under Jinyoung’s untucked sweater, feeling the soft skin had him bite at his lip. 

 

“Kim Yugyeom, yes.” Jinyoung had to mentally remind himself to not get jealous, they were only friends.

 

“I expect you to FT me when you get home.” Mark moved to kiss alone Jinyoung’s jaw, getting lost in the scent of his cologne. His mind reeling back to the last few nights they had spent together.

 

“Insatiable are you? I promise. At least I’ll get some work done tonight. You need your rest too, you’re starting to look tired.” Jinyoung fussed again, the elder in him coming out as he moved his hands to trace under Mark’s eyes, and down to his full lips.

 

“I’m okay, promise. Lot of homework lately. Nothing to do with what we’re doing.” Mark assured, kissing over Jinyoung’s fingers every time they brushed his lips. 

 

“You are doing so well in your classes, but you need your rest too.” Jinyoung sighed, moving his hand to grip under Mark’s chin, pulling him close for a tender kiss, not the type of kiss you give someone you’re just sleeping with. Mark either didn’t notice, or didn’t mind. He just kissed back gently, letting the pair stay like that for the duration of their free period. When the bell rang he again left the room before they were caught, acting like nothing happened when he returned with JB by his side.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When the final bell rang, Mark got up and packed his thing back up into his bag. Throwing the strap over his shoulder he told JB he’d meet up with him in a bit. The man nodded knowingly and left until Mark was alone in the class with Jinyoung. Mark pulled the teacher to their private corner of the room, stealing several kisses before he pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I’ll call you when I get home, promise. Facetime is probably not best if you’re going to be sleeping over a friends house.” Jinyoung sighed, moving to link his fingers with Mark’s own, keeping the boy close in these fleeting moments they had.

 

“Deal.” Mark confirmed, moving to kiss him a few more times before taking his leave. Jinyoung just leaned back against the board and ran his fingertips over his lips. Having to hide his smile. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Namjoon poked his head in the room, seeing his friend looking so blissed out.

 

“You’re going to spill on this mystery man tonight! Look at you.” He teased, sitting on the edge of the desk with his bag in hand ready to go.

 

“I assure you it’s just sex, nothing to talk about.” Jinyoung lied, packing his own things up before he grabbed the handle of his bag and nodded for them to leave. He looked out into the parking lot and saw Mark, Yugyeom, Jb, and Jackson squared up with four other students in some odd dance battle. Nothing they had never seen before but the way Mark was doing flips and tricks in the air stirred something in Jinyoung. More so because he’d seen the boy naked so the hints of skin being shown as Mark twirled in the air brought him to a different place. It wasn’t until the two groups started to actually shove each other, getting up in each others faces did the two teachers stroll over. Mark was face to face with another boy glaring angrily. Jinyoung put his hands on both chests pushing them away. Yugyeom just wrapped his arms around Mark to calm him down. 

 

Jinyoung looked at the two, that ugly jealous feeling coming back to life as he watched Mark relax in his arms. Yugyeom whispered something to Mark before he saw the way Jinyoung was looking at them and pushed Yugyeom off him. He fixed his shirt and adjusted the way his snapback was resting on his head. 

 

“Are you going to tell us what started this?” Namjoon asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Mark just shrugged and looked down at the floor.

 

“Nothing happened Professor, we’re leaving.” Jackson said, grabbing Mark’s arm to pull him away. Mark looked up to gave Jinyoung a knowing look, he would talk to him about it later. The other silently nodded that he understood before nudging Namjoon to leave it be.

 

The two groups went their separate ways, Mark climbing into the car with JB and Jackson while Youngjae and Yugyeom took another car. No sooner was he in the car did his phone buzz to life.

 

Jinyoung: Please don’t fight. What was said?

 

Mark: He’s always starting shit with me. He’s pissed he got kicked off the soccer team, and that they made me captain. So he tries to start with me, he knows if I get into a fight I’ll get kicked off too.

 

Jinyoung: You’re better than that. Please rest. I’ll call you when I get home.

 

Mark: Have fun tonight, I’ll be waiting.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sitting around Yugyeom’s bedroom with his other friends, the 5 of them were invested in a pretty heated game of Super Smash. None of them bothered anymore with what happened, Mark had calmed down entirely from almost getting in a fight earlier that day. Like clockwork at 10:00 his phone went off, he died in the game and pulled his phone out to see Jinyoung’s name flashing. Jackson looked over and had to cover his mouth.

 

“OOOOH PROFESSOR PARK, CALLING SO LATE!” He squealed earning a jab to the side as Mark swiped to answer the call. 

 

“Hey, you’re home late.” Mark frowned, putting the phone to his ear. Rolling his eyes at all of his friends making childish hand gestures.

 

“I know I’m sorry. I drank a bit more than normal. Had to wait to sober up before I could drive home. Did I wake you? What is all that noise?”

 

“The boys are playing Super Smash on the floor.” Mark yawned, getting up to leave the room

 

“Markie poo where are yooooou going?” Youngjae whined, even if he knew exactly why Mark was leaving.

 

“Shut up, I’m going to bed.” He scolded them, shutting the door behind him. He quickly walked to the guest bedroom where he often slept when he stayed over. Crawling onto the bed he moved to switch the call from regular to Facetime. When Jinyoung connected he smiled wide at the sight of his handsome Professor. 

 

“Did you finish your homework?” Of course that was his first real question. Mark just smirked and nodded his head yes.

 

“I already emailed your annoyingly long paper to you.” He itched the side of his head before he settled down more against the mattress.

 

Jinyoung looked to his computer, opening his paper and groaning at how there was also attached a picture of Mark pouting while doing it. He saved the picture before moving to look over the paper, grinning in approval at how well it was written.

 

“You know how hot you look in those glasses? Next time you come over I think you should wear them.” Mark smirked, moving so he could prop the phone up on the bed, laying in a way so Jinyoung could see him better.

 

“I like how you keep thinking we’re going to continue sleeping together.” Jinyoung smiled, eyes never leaving the paper.

 

“I like how you keep trying to deny how much you love it.” Mark retorted and Jinyoung faltered. Shifting the way he was sitting before looking over at the phone.

 

“You can’t fault me for enjoying good sex. I will never deny that I love it. Just the fact that it’s allowed. Because it’s not.” He made clear and Mark just smirked, finding he really enjoyed watching Jinyoung grade papers. How serious he looked, the little wrinkle between his brows as he concentrated. 

 

“Well I think this is a passing paper, some points could have been explained more but you got the main one across. I’ll make a deal. Keep this type of work up and we can continue this. As soon as your grades start to drop it’s over, hear me?” Jinyoung really was trying, it was cute.

 

“I swear it Professor.” Mark gave a wink, then made a little hand heart. Jinyoung just flicked it away before going back to his papers.

 

“How was Professor Kim?” he asked in a sing song tone, Jinyoung just giggled and looked back to his phone.

 

“How’s Kim Yugyeom?” He retorted and Mark stuck his tongue out. That sure told Jinyoung.

 

“I have to behave tonight so you’re lucky. But do I get to see you tomorrow?” Mark bit at his lower lip, making the most puppy dog like face he could muster.

 

“Of course, you can come to mine after school. This way at least I know I’ll get some work done.” He laughed and Mark smiled wide at the thought of getting to poke around Jinyoung’s house. Even if he was going there just for sex.

 

Mark didn’t hear Youngjae open the door, originally with a question for Mark but when he saw the two of them being cute he had to cover his mouth. Quickly he ran to get Jackson, pulling him towards the room and the two peaked in as Mark and Jinyoung spoke. Both of them seeing that what started out as a simple dare had blossomed into something before their eyes. Something that needed to be protected with how easily the two could get in trouble.

 

“Are you going to be all domestic and even make dinner for me? I perform better on a full stomach.”

 

“I think we can figure something out. I’m a little scared though what you think better sex would be like, because I didn’t think it could get better.” Jinyoung smirked, winking at Mark who turned bright red.

 

Jackson had to pull himself away, running full speed back into Yugyeom’s name to fuss over the two of them. The others paused the game to look up at their friend spazzing out, raising an eyebrow at him trying to make sense of the conversation. Youngjae came back moments later covering his mouth, giggling at what he heard before they set out with a plan to keep Mark and Professor Park safe. Nobody could find out, they would make sure of it. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once classes were done for the day, Mark had to head to practice. He promised Jinyoung he’d take the bus over once he was done, and that he would wait to shower so they could do so together. Jinyoung tried to brush it off like that was a bad idea, but it didn’t stop him from picking up dinner and a new shower mat on the way home. 

 

When Mark arrived the food was just finishing up. Jinyoung made his way across his home to open the door, smiling at Mark before he moved to let him in. Mark removed his shoes and bowed hello before he walked inside more. The whole place was picture perfect Jinyoung. Little touches of history all over, books spread out all over the places, it was kept rather clean but looked lived in. Mark found it to be adorable even, how it felt like Jinyoung. 

 

He was lead into the kitchen and automatically lit up at the smell of dinner, leaning over the boiling pot on the stove to see the ramen waiting to be ate. He licked over his lips before he kissed Jinyoung’s cheek. 

 

“Thank you for making dinner, this was very sweet of you.” He smiled so wide even his eyes crinkled. Jinyoung felt the urge to lean in and kiss Mark. That sweet of a moment should be captured.

 

“Have you eaten at all today?” Jinyoung asked, frowning when Mark shook his head no. Again worrying that the boy being all alone meant he wasn’t taking proper care of himself. “Well then we will eat, and shower up.” Mark nodded that it sounded like a good plan.

 

The pair ate side by side in Jinyoung’s living room. Doing cute things like stealing each other’s ramen. Mark going as far as to take the bottom of the noodles Jinyoung stole and eat them with him until their lips touched. Both of them pulled away and started laughing, ignoring how domestic they were acting together. 

 

When the meal was over Mark helped Jinyoung clean up, doing the dishes while Jinyoung packed everything away. When they were finished Jinyoung dragged Mark upstairs to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind them Mark started to strip out of his clothes while Jinyoung got the shower ready. Smirking at the naked boy before him, he too removed all his clothes before sliding under the spray. Mark walking up behind him, lips sliding along his shoulder blades as he took the soap from his hands. Working the bar over Jinyoung’s body to help him wash off. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the two of them got lost in the water drops. Lathering each other up, kissing under the spray as they washed off. 

 

Jinyoung was on his knees in no time, Mark’s back pressed against the cold tiles as his teacher made him see stars. Mouth hot around his growing erection, hands still wandering all over his body, the contrast of hot and cold serving to only turn him on more. When he felt close he yanked the man up, flipping him over so he had his hands against the wall, legs spread as Mark used his spit to lube up his fingers. Quickly working Jinyoung open enough to fit him. The water helping, even if water didn’t make the best lube. Neither seemed to care. Bodies sliding together, Jinyoung was thankful he bought the new mat that would prevent them from slipping. 

 

When both of them finished again they washed off, not that they wouldn’t go again later, both of them knew they would. But they climbed out anyway. Towels wrapped around their hips, Jinyoung lead Mark to his bedroom. Offering him clothes to change into so he wouldn’t be cold on his way home. Mark just walked up behind the other and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Jinyoung close in one of those hugs you see people in Drama’s do. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, feeling his body betray him as he leaned back against Mark’s chest. 

 

“There is no point in dressing now Jinyoung.” He said softly, moving to undo the towel around Jinyoung’s hips. Letting the damp fabric fall to the floor.

 

Jinyoung spun around, their lips crashing together as he walked them backwards. Yanking Mark’s towel off in the process. The two of them fell on the bed and started a long night together, bodies twisted in so many positions for so long, Jinyoung knew he would be walking funny come morning. What neither of them expected was for them to fall asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms. Bodies held tight all night, until Mark’s phone was blaring to life. Startling awake the younger moved to reach for it, groaning at the bright light hitting eyes that were not yet awake. He slid his hand to answer the call, groaning into the phone.

 

“What.” He growled, Yugyeom’s voice sounded annoyingly happy.

 

“Morning sleepy head, I take it you’re not home. Jackson has been knocking for 10 minutes. We need to be at school.” He said in a sing song, Mark blinked several times and groaned. 

 

“Fuck, use the key under the rock. Can you grab my uniform and stuff. I’ll meet you guys at school.” He quickly hung up. Jinyoung picked his head up and groaned at the light on Mark’s phone. Pulling the boy back trying to go back to sleep.

 

“Jinyoung, we’re late.” Mark frowned, turning to kiss the man’s cheek.

 

“Late for… OH SHOOT!” Jinyoung bolted upright, looking at his own phone for the time. He forgot to set his alarm. If Mark was late, he was even later. Mark laughed at the sight of the man running into the bathroom, Mark took the time to dig through his clothes picking out what he wanted Jinyoung to wear. 

 

When Jinyoung came back he didn’t even question it, just pulled everything on as Mark wore some of his spare clothing. He wore his glasses over his contacts, not because Mark liked them better, not the reason at all. When Mark had finished in the bathroom the two were quick to leave. Mark requesting to be dropped off a street away so they wouldn’t get caught, Jinyoung thought it the best idea. They shared a kiss before Mark got out, rushing to meet up with his friends who were waiting with his clothes. He saw Jinyoung rush inside and giggled to himself. Taking his time to change before the day began.  
When his free period came, as much as Jinyoung wanted to scold Mark for the events of the night before he knew he was just as responsible. They agreed that if it should happen again, that they would remember to set their alarms. At this point a compromise was easier to deal with than trying to act like they weren’t too deep into this affair. Jinyoung felt like he was just wasting energy trying to deny how addicted he’d become to having the younger around. Mark was the same. 

 

Mark was also proud at the slight limp Jinyoung seemed to have all day, and how when one of the students asked him if he was okay, he turned bright red. Mark had to hide his face in his arms, JB bit at his pencil to keep quiet as Jinyoung assured her he just slept funny and had bad hip pain. Oh. he slept like a baby. Mark was a witness.

 

After class Mark agreed that they should rest. He had a ton of school work to catch up on, Jinyoung had a lot of grading to take care of. Somehow Mark still wound up at Jinyoung’s. Doing his school work by Jinyoung’s feet while he graded papers above on the sofa. Neither of them wanted to talk about the domestic side to things, how natural it felt for them to be like this. To them this was just sex, even if that night they didn’t have it. Just fell asleep wrapped up together like any normal couple would. Jinyoung still not caring that Mark picked his clothes out in the morning, just pulled everything on normally and drove them in dropping Mark off a street away as he did the previous time. None of his friends questioned when he looked a bit of a mess, or when Jinyoung seemed to walk in a few moments after Mark. 

 

They silently knew. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You have your dinner with Professor Kim tonight right?” Mark asked, fixing up Jinyoung’s pants and wiping off his chin.

 

Jinyoung groaned at the sight, sinking down into the chair since his legs no longer wanted to work. Mark got up and took a seat in Jinyoung’s lap, the two shared a kiss that had Mark giggling.

 

“You give me an amazing blowjob, at work, and all you can think about is Professor Kim?” Jinyoung teased, licking a little drop of his own cum from the corner of Mark’s lip. 

 

“Well yeah, it’s Wednesday right?” Mark laughed, moving to rest his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

“True, but we’re not going out tonight. The teachers are getting together for the end of the year senior trip in two months, as well as the dance next week. I expect you at both of them.” Jinyoung looked up at the time, moving to scoot Mark off his lap as he got up to tuck his shirt back in.

 

“Yeah yeah I know. I swear if you guys make us do something stupid like camping I’m not going.” He made clear, searching for a lollipop in his bag. Tossing the wrapper into the bin before he slid it into his mouth. Jinyoung’s eyes focused on the sugar dancing around Mark’s tongue, groaning at the very sight before he snapped back to reality.

 

“Why not? It would be wonderful if we could have sex in a tent.” Jinyoung smirked and Mark swatted at his chest playfully.

 

“Oi, do you really think you’d be able to keep it quiet enough that we wouldn’t get caught. Because I don’t.” Mark smirked, Jinyoung was the one to hit his chest. Mark pretended to go down in pain, clutching the spot where he was hit before he jumped back up. Thankfully they weren’t standing close. Mark just about to grab his bags when a knock came to the door. Looking up as Namjoon walked in smiling at the two. 

 

“Studying? Tuan do you even need extra credit?” He asked him in english and Mark smiled wide. Jinyoung blinked confused since he knew next to no English, but he knew Mark was a transfer from America, and that Namjoon was the English Language teacher.

 

“I’ll take it where I can get it, Can’t hurt to have extra points you know?” Mark threw his bag over his shoulder and bowed to the two of them.

 

“Same time tomorrow Professor?” He asked with a knowing glint in his eyes, Jinyoung just nodded knowing that it would be best he didn’t try talking. 

 

“Good afternoon Professors.” He excused himself, shutting the door behind him. Namjoon just smiled, oblivious to everything going on. 

 

“So, about the dance. You ready?”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Christ Mark. Who do you look all dolled up for? They said formal not drop dead sexy.” Jackson teased, walking in on his friend who was currently styling his new silverish bleach blonde hair. It being nearly as white as Jackson’s own. 

 

Mark shoved his friend away before he went back to fixing his clothes. His red suit was fit perfectly in all the right places, his shirt was a tight black buttondown that made the red jacket over it pop even more. He tied the look together with blue contacts, something that made even Jackson swoon.

 

They left to meet up with Yugyeom and the others, all taking the bus to the event since they planned on drinking. Even if they had a few years left, that never stopped people at the school dances from sneaking it in. 

 

The boys checked in at the front of the venu, smiling at the random students already milling about. Mark was lead over to the refreshment table by Youngjae and there they started the night right. The man behind the counter had two punch bowls, one for students, one for teachers. They knew the student one was spiked, it almost always was. Drinks now in hand they walked back to their group of friends and let the night begin.

 

It was about halfway through the night when Jinyoung finally saw Mark. Actually stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of how beautiful he looked in the suit. It knocked the air out of him even. He thought he was dressed well but it was nothing compared to how fit Mark looked in his suit. He felt the room spin the longer he looked, Namjoon shaking him out of it by handing him over a drink. One sip and he knew, it was spiked. Eyes went wide he turned to the other teacher, handing over his drink. The two groaned, this was something they were supposed to prevent. Looking back to Mark, Jinyoung saw him and his group of friends chugging not one, but two drinks back to back.

 

Well. This would be a long night.

 

He had to act cool however, the two teachers strolling over to the drink table to scold the man serving them. They made him replace the punch with something more friendly for the minors. Not that he wouldn’t spike it the second they walked away, but at least they tried. From there Jinyoung lost Mark, he couldn’t see the silver hair, or offensively red suite anywhere in the crowd. He also couldn’t find Yugyeom, or the others. Narrowing his eyes, remembering what Mark said about how they got when they were drunk, Jinyoung excused himself to go look around.

 

He walked more through the venue until he got to the group of them. The 5 of them dancing with people on the dance floor. People seemed to be in awe at the 5 of them showing off, alternating dance partners like it was nothing. Everyone seemed to be fussing over a chance to dance with Mark, who was drunk enough to not care who his dance partner was. It was an impressive show to say the least. Eventually the 5 started their own 2 on 3 dance battle. Mark and Jackson flipping around while Yugyeom went hard to whatever song was playing. It ended with them all just dancing with each other. Yugyeom throwing his arms over Mark’s shoulders pressing up close to dance to the beat. The girls going wild over the boy on boy attention. 

 

Staring at the sight before him again the jealousy roared in Jinyoung’s chest, not liking just how touchy feeling Yugyeom was getting with Mark. Even if Mark seemed to be behaving himself. That was not going to be allowed.

 

Walking over he tsked them apart, not the first time a teacher made sure students didn’t get naughty on the dance floor.

 

“Behave boys. Oh, what, hello.” Jinyoung’s eyebrows shot up when Yugyeom stumbled over and wrapped his arms around him. Jinyoung put his hands up unsure of what to do and Mark just giggled, moving to push Yugyeom off Jinyoung.

 

“I see why you’re called the hottest teacher in the school Professor, you look so charming tonight. Like a prince! Doesn’t he look like a prince Mark.” Yugyeom played with Jinyoung’s satin tie, Mark again just laughed and untangled his fingers from it dragging the male away.

 

“Yes, he looks like a prince.” Mark agreed, because let's face it, when did Jinyoung not. Jinyoung just smirked and slid his hands into his pockets, giving them all that teacher like look.

 

“Enough boys, how much have you had to drink? You know the amount of trouble you’re going to be in if you get caught?” He said, putting his hands on his hips. Youngjae just giggled and moved closer to Mark. 

 

“But you love us right Professor, come ooooon. We’re being good!” He tried to use his best puppy dog eyes, Mark joined in knowing his might actually work. Jinyoung’s jaw got tighter as he tried to keep up the teacher like resolve. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re all good in my class. No more drinking, you hear me? And keep a distance while dancing.” He pointed a finger at Mark and Yugyeom who just bowed to him. The five of them burst out laughing when Jinyoung walked away, Mark having to hide his face in JB to not make it so obvious before they went back out onto the dance floor. Mark was stopped when someone asked to speak to him. A shy girl he knew from his English class. Raising an eyebrow he nodded and let her lead him away from the group. Namjoon tapped Jinyoung and smirked.

 

“She’s finally doing it!” He seemed pleased, Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

 

“What is she doing?” He asked, watching the two of them vanish off outside.

 

“She’s been in love with Tuan for months, ever since he came to our school. She asked me for advice on how to tell him, I said just be honest and upfront. He was sure to feel the same way.” Namjoon kept smiling and Jinyoung sighed, putting a hand up to his eyes.

 

“Tuan is gay, that poor girl is about to have her heart broken.” Jinyoung groaned, not wanting to see any girls crying tonight.

 

“Oh…. well. How do you know that?” He turned to look at Jinyoung who laughed.

 

“Tuan and I have spoken on girls before, during our studying sessions. He asked me if it was normal to not have any feeling towards them. I assured him it was normal, that he would find whoever when the time was right.” Jinyoung sighed, mostly because he knew that Mark had already found someone. 

 

When the girl came out of the room crying, Namjoon ran after her. Jinyoung went outside to see where Mark was. Finding the boy looking sad out by the parking lot away from prying eyes. He jogged over and put a hand up to Mark’s shoulder. 

 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, Mark just nodded to assure him it was.

 

“She said she really loved me, and needed me to know because it was hard for her. I said I didn’t want to make her sad but that I could not give her my heart. My heart was meant for another.” Mark licked over his lips, looking at Jinyoung. For the first time in a while he looked so innocent, looked his age actually. Jinyoung’s heart started to race in his chest, eyes scanning Mark’s face before his hand slid down to his wrist, gripping tightly.

 

“Is your heart really meant for another?” Jinyoung asked, Mark just nodded his head. He closed the gap a little between the two.

 

“Yes Professor. I don’t know what to do about it. I’m trying to fight it but…” Mark was cut off with a kiss. Jinyoung pulled him closer, connecting their lips in the blink of an eye. His arms wrapped tight around Mark’s neck as they stayed close together. Mark kissing back with such a hungry need.

 

“I like you Professor. You’re the one my heart was meant for. I know I’m just a student, a child, and you will probably reject me… but please. I tried so hard not to let it happen.” Mark whimpered into the kiss, moving to grip at Jinyoung’s hips, needing him near. He felt so weak announcing it, being so open with his emotions was new to him.

 

“We’re in so much trouble. I, too, tried so hard to fight it off. But I’m addicted to you. And now you have me addicted to waking up with you in my arms. Seeing all of those people dance with you tonight, seeing people touch you in ways that only I want to. The thought of you leaving after graduation haunts me. Mark, I like you as well. A great amount.” Jinyoung admitted, feeling so light once the words were spoken. 

 

Mark smiled wide, eyes lighting up. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that was giving him the courage to finally be open, either way it seemed to pay off. Either way, he leaned back in and kissed Jinyoung again. Hands gripping at his hips harder, needing to feel more of him. They got so lost in kissing they didn’t hear someone coming up to them. A voice coughed from behind them and Mark nearly jumped out of his skin. He pulled away quickly to see who had come up to them.

 

“Youngjae what are you doing!” Mark growled, glaring at his friend.

 

“Professor Kim was about to come out and look for you two! I wanted to get to you first.” Youngjae defended and Jinyoung’s jaw dropped.

 

“You know about us?” He asked and Youngjae threw his hands up.

 

“No! But we all know how Mark’s always had a crush on you. When he gets drunk he likes to be brave. Anyone can put two and two together. I didn’t expect you to kiss him back, but hey congrats hyung. Mark is the most sought after boy in school, you landed a good one.” Youngjae pat him on the back, playing off the perfect lie that had Mark hiding in Jinyoung’s neck. 

 

“Choi Youngjae you have to forget what you’ve seen, if anyone finds out.” Jinyoung worried and Youngjae sighed.

 

“Professor. Mark is my best friend. Why would I ever do anything to risk ruining his happiness. If you hurt him though I will send JB after you!” He poked Jinyoung in the chest, pulling his hand back with a whimper at how he somehow wound up hurting his finger in the process.

 

Mark just laughed and pulled away to hold his friend's hand, kissing the top of his head in thanks. Youngjae just let out a yelp, pulling away and cracking up.

 

“That’s got Professor Park’s germs!!” He teased and Jinyoung looked hurt.

 

“I don’t have germs!!!!” He defended and Mark started to laugh again. Finally Namjoon found them and gave the three a smile.

 

“Choi Youngjae said he would find you two for me. Is everything okay out here?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded his head.

 

“We’ve talked about the incident, is the girl still upset?” He asked and Namjoon sighed. 

 

“We’ve sent her home, she went straight for the punch when she got back. Didn’t want to ruin her night any more. Tuan you are one serious heart breaker.” Namjoon, still oblivious to everything, patted Mark on the back. 

 

“Back inside everyone. The night is still young.” He added and Mark just smirked, heading back inside with Youngjae. The two cracking up as they went back to the group, Mark telling them about what happened with the girl, but not with Jinyoung. They understood. Way too many ears. 

 

By the end of the night Mark had a few more drinks, and was being helped out of the venue by Jackson. They saw the teachers walking and moved closer to them.

 

“Professor Park, Professor Kim. Can one of you drive him, and myself home? I don’t think it’s safe for us to take the bus right now.” Mark just pushed Jackson off and pushed his hair out of his face.

 

“Where do you two live?” Namjoon asked and Jackson gave the directions for both of their homes.

 

“Well Mark you live closer to Professor Park, would you mind taking Tuan and I can take Jackson?” He asked and Jinyoung shook his head no, linking his arms under Mark to carry him back to the car. Jackson gave him a knowing smirk before heading off with their other teacher, willing to risk the awkward car ride to get Mark laid.

 

They arrived at Jinyoung’s a while later. Mark having used the time to sober up a little bit. He held Jinyoung’s hand the whole drive home while enjoying the warm air on his face as they drove. When he got out he had to hold onto Jinyoung for some stability before they made it inside his apartment. Mark removed his shoes and without a moment’s hesitation went for Jinyoung. Pulling him close for a bruising kiss, blindly reaching a surface to steady him as he pushed his body close to Jinyoung’s own. Jinyoung just whimpered into the kiss, hands moving to get Mark out of the suit. Undoing each button carefully before he pushed both it and his jacket off. The fabric laying on the living room floor served as the start of a trail. The two shed the rest of their clothes along the hallway leading to Jinyoung’s bathroom. Choosing to shower first in hopes of sobering up Mark more.

 

It worked, enough time passed between a painfully slow blowjob, and even slower fingering. By the time they were out of the shower Jinyoung was prepared, and Mark was sure his dick would actually work. Neither had to be at the school the following day so the whole setting an alarm didn’t need to take place. They could safely spend the entire night having sex without a worry for homework and assignments needing to be graded. So that’s exactly what they did. Lost in their own little world still neither speaking on their admitted feelings earlier in the night. Not that they really wanted to, what more was there to say? Now it was just the fear of not being found out until after Mark graduated, and waiting an appropriate amount of time to come out about them being together. 

 

When the two finally did fall asleep the sun was already coming up. Jinyoung curled up in Mark’s arms being the little spoon for a change. Mark found it totally endearing.

 

When Jinyoung woke up, he found clothes laid out for him on the bed, but no Mark. Rubbing at his tired eyes Jinyoung dressed in the clothes Mark set out for him before he brushed his teeth, heading down the hall shortly after to see Mark in the kitchen cooking them breakfast. Kimchi ramen with hard boiled eggs, and some various toast like thing he assumed was an american dish. Walking up behind Mark he wrapped his arms around him and pushed his face into his shoulders. Smirking at the sea of hickies that littered the boys neck. He got a bit carried away with himself.

 

They sat together on the sofa, Jinyoung curled up between Mark’s legs while they ate. The TV on in the background served as white noise until they finished up. Dishes were left on the table to accommodate a safe but lazy makeout session. Eventually Mark got up to help Jinyoung clean the kitchen, taking on the same roles as they had the nights before where he washed and Jinyoung put away. 

 

“Are you staying the day here?” Jinyoung asked as Mark handed over the final dish, wiping down any spilled water from the countertops before he turned to face Jinyoung. 

 

“I have martial arts training in a few hours, so I’ll have to leave for that. But I can come back after if you want me to. I can’t really remember the last time I went home.” He laughed and Jinyoung’s jaw dropped.

 

“You’re not here every night, where do you go!” He teased, pulling Mark close to him to tickle at his sides.

 

“I go and cuddle Yugyeom when you’re busy being old.” Mark teased right back which lead to him on the floor being tickled even worse. Yelling for Jinyoung to show mercy before the older climbed on top of him. 

 

Mark smirked up at Jinyoung, hands sliding to his thighs pulling him into a more comfortable position.

 

“You are forbidden from cuddling Yugyeom or any of your other friends. You’re lucky I’m an accepting lover. Or you’d be locked up here all day.” He was still teasing and bent down to kiss at Mark’s lips lovingly. 

 

“You when you get jealous is insanely hot by the way, like I get turned on everytime I see your jaw do the little thing.” He made his jaw tight to show Jinyoung what he meant, earning a slap to his chest before he cracked up. Using his martial arts advantage to flip them over, careful Jinyoung didn’t bang his head. He got the elder’s hands pinned down to the floor and smirked.

 

“See this isn’t fair, you’re supposed to respect your hyung.” Jinyoung protested, trying to push his body up but it seemed Mark overpowered him. Something that before Mark never turned him on. His body arched up into the younger's touch desperate to see what other tricks he had up his sleeves. 

 

“I guess we can have fun before I leave however. You really should invest in getting more bottles of lube in this house.” Mark teased, letting go of Jinyoung’s wrists long enough for them both to wriggle out of their pants. Mark flipped Jinyoung over so that his chest was against the floor, moving to spit on his hands to open him up. Jinyoung gasped out on the floor, groaning at how strong Mark could be in situations like this. Times when he felt like the younger under Mark’s touch. It was so odd for him, addicting even. He whimpered out, hips rolling against the floor desperate to push Mark’s fingers deeper inside him. Seemingly still ready after their long night together. Mark took the hint and spit again on his palm, using it to coat himself up before he was straddling Jinyoung’s hips and sliding carefully inside of him. Neither actually had their pants all the way off, it was messy, but they loved it. Seriously soiling the kitchen as Jinyoung’s moans filled the apartment in no time. Praying nobody below them was home to hear the commotion going on.

 

When the floor got to hard for them, they took to standing up. Mark getting Jinyoung on the freshly cleaned counters and sliding back inside. His legs wrapped around his hips as Mark fucked into him with a serious force. Jinyoung grabbing at whatever he could to ground himself, to try and hold off. It seemed like every sexual adventure with Mark just nailed another nail into his coffin.

 

They both came together, Mark being smart to grab a dish towel and cover Jinyoung’s shirt so his cum went on the rag instead of him. Mark stayed still long enough for Jinyoung to get feeling back in his legs before he pulled out and lowered him down. Still shaky Jinyoung held onto the counter as he pulled his pants back up with one hand. Mark giggled and did the same, cleaning himself off before he moved to kiss the back of Jinyoung’s neck, arms wrapping around him. Jinyoung just smirked and moved to lace their fingers together, not minding so much how affectionate they had started to become after sex.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The time had passed and so far the two were lucky. Neither of them had been caught sneaking around the school even though Jinyoung still insisted they were not having sex in the classroom. He knew he could keep quiet with blowjobs, but sex he’d be at a loss. They kept up hanging out with friends and for Jinyoung his co-workers to not seem as if they were as addicted as they had been. On the rare nights Jinyoung didn’t stay at Mark’s or Mark didn’t stay at Jinyoung’s the two fell asleep on facetime, complaining to each other the following day about how they didn’t sleep well without the other there. It was gross actually how involved they let themselves become. Dangerous even. Just because they had never been caught, didn’t mean there wasn’t an opportunity for it to happen. 

 

The senior trip was upon them, meaning Mark had 2 months of school left before he graduated. Once he was graduated he wanted to talk to his parents about staying in Korea, going to a good college there, not moving back to California with them. He doubted that would be a problem, since coming out they hardly wanted anything to do with him. His father tried though, sometimes. He hadn’t even told Jinyoung he was planning to stay in Korea. Any mention of him leaving seemed to be a sore spot for the elder so Mark learned to avoid it all together. 

 

All packed for the camping trip, JB and Jackson met up with Mark and the others by where the other students going were milling about. All of them dressed casually outside of their uniforms, Mark smiled wide seeing Jinyoung wearing the clothes he had picked out for him the night before. Those jeans did great things for him, really great things.

 

“Okay students we’re going to get on the bus, head down to the camp site. Once you’re there you will pick a partner to tent up with, student or teacher doesn’t matter, you two will set up your tent and then we can start cooking!” Namjoon said to an excited crew. Jinyoung and Mark locked eyes and gave each other a knowing smile. Youngjae wrapped his arms around Mark and smirked at Jinyoung who blushed and looked away, still slightly uncomfortable that someone knew about them but since they hadn’t been turned in yet, they were probably safe. 

 

On the bus Mark sat with his crew, the lot of them loud and roudy. Getting the attention mostly from the girls for being the school's top 5. A group hand selected by the girls as the 10 hottest boys in the entire school, Mark and his group being the top 5 of the list. Mark paid no attention to them, his heart was as good as taken. 

 

They arrived at the campsite and branched right off to pair up. The four friends pair together, and pushed Mark next to Jinyoung. He gave the teacher a shy smile, looking to Namjoon who was also paired with another student which made him feel less obvious.

 

“Boys in campsite a, girls in campsite b. Go and get yourselves setup.” Jinyoung announced and Mark picked up one of the tents provided, heading up the hiking trail with his friends and Jinyoung towards the campsite. The 6 of them picked a spot off towards the side. Mark and Jinyoung looked like an actual couple putting the tent up. So in sync with communicating that they had everything finished before the others even had theirs standing. Mark set out to help Yugyeom while Jinyoung helped Youngjae. Youngjae smiled in thanks before they got their tent up. He moved to the Professor and made sure nobody was paying attention to them.

 

“Are you excited Mark’s staying in Korea?” Youngjae asked innocently, Jinyoung looked shocked and turned towards Mark.

 

“He’s… staying?” He asked, moving a hand closer to his face and Youngjae gasped.

 

“He didn’t tell you yet? Oh I’m so sorry! He probably wanted to surprise you! Forget I said anything. Professor he will kill me!” Youngjae bowed and Jinyoung just smiled wide, patting him on the back.

 

“You’ve kept our secret, I will protect you from his wrath. Leave it to me he will not know.” Jinyoung promised, and Mark walked over with a curious look on his face.

 

“And you say I’m flirty.” He teased, waggling his eyebrows at his professor before they left to go collect wood for the bonfire later on. 

 

All the teachers gathered around to start the cooking, making a giant buffet type set up for the students to grab whenever they wanted. They set up badminton nets, Mark was busy kicking around the soccer ball with a few other guys he knew. Halfway into playing his shirt came off, leaving him in just a very loose fitting tank top. Girls were heart eyed over him as he ran around sweaty with the other men. Jinyoung even walked over to watch a bit, shooing the girls away from “inappropriate pictures.” To them it looked like a teacher thing, but Mark could see the jealous neck vein popping out, and the way his jaw grew tight. 

 

When Mark was finished he ran over to where Jinyoung was by the beverages. Snatching a bottle from around his side. Jinyoung pretended to look away, crossing his arms over his chest and Mark just moved to be in his line of sight.

 

“But Professor, it was all for you.” He said in a low voice, making their conversation for Jinyoung only. Jinyoung just playfully shoved him away.

 

“I will deal with you later, go.” He ordered and Mark ran back to go on a mini hike with his friends. 

 

They returned sometime around sundown, Mark heading down to the reserved washing area for campers. He cleaned off the day before making his way to the group dinner. He took a dish of food offered to him by Jinyoung with no question, smiling up at the man as he sat with Mark and his friends.

 

“Thank you Jinyoung hyung.” He said not even thinking about it, picking his head up with wide eyes.

 

“Ohhhhhh! That was so improper Mark!!!! You can’t address him by first name in public like that.” Yugyeom scolded and Mark groaned, bowing his head to Jinyoung who just laughed it off. 

 

“I assume you all know?” Jinyoung asked, the boys looked around nervously before nodding. Jinyoung let out a loud sigh and Mark just smiled up at him. 

 

“What! Does anyone else know? See they can keep quiet.” He assured Jinyoung who grumbled into his food. 

 

“Professor, who do you think pushed Mark to talk to you. We’ve always known about his crush. We just never thought anything would come of it.” Jackson said, not even knowing that he gave Youngjae’s story truth.

 

“I appreciate your keeping it quiet for us.” Jinyoung bowed his head, the rest of them smiled and did the same in respect. Mark had to fight the urge to lunge across the table and kiss Jinyoung right then and there. 

 

“Two months left, that’s all we have to make it.” Mark said and Jinyoung smiled happily. Because two months with the news Mark was staying in Korea, meant a whole new thing now.

 

At lights out all the teachers were to make sure the students were tucked away in their tents. They did the checks before sitting around together talking for a while. The night had been a success, they felt proud. After they enjoyed dessert they went back to their tents. Jinyoung sliding in next to Mark, arms wrapping around him as he kissed down the side of Mark’s neck.

 

“I know you’re not sleeping. You would never pass up the chance to fool around here.” Jinyoung grinned, Mark smirked at him and turned to look at his teacher.

 

“I came prepared, did you?” Mark reached over into his little bag and pulled out a few packets of lube, Jinyoung whimpered at the thought before he moved to crawl on top of Mark. He kissed his way down his lovers chest to the sweatpants he was wearing, nosing against his dick before he picked his head up.

 

“I didn’t, but I figured you would. I did however buy more for the apartment since you feel you can just take me everywhere.” Jinyoung acted like he was bothered, but his smile showed he was anything but. 

 

“Come on, we can’t do this here Jinyoungie. Lets sneak out into the woods. I know we won't be the only ones going off to do so.” Mark smirked, threading his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. Using it to pull him up so they could kiss again. 

 

“Fine. But hurry. I want you so bad. Who even sells tank tops like this, there is almost no fabric.” Jinyoung whined about Mark’s clothing choice before he undid the zipper on the tent. Slipping out, he put his shoes on carefully, looking around to make sure they were clear before Mark came out. He took Jinyoung’s hand and the pair of them ducked their way into a side bit of woods, away enough to be safe.

 

Mark pressed Jinyoung up against a tree, using his phone light to get his teacher's pants down and around his ankles. His hand went to stroke at Jinyoung’s cock as Jinyoung worked at pushing Mark’s sweat pants down. Already leaking pre-cum at the thought of doing something so naughty. Jinyoung carefully turned himself around, spreading his legs to make it easier. Mark was a professional at this point in opening Jinyoung up, careful not to hurt him before he was sliding himself in with the leftover lube. Jinyoung had to bite down on his arm to keep quiet. Mark pulled his shirt off and used it as a gag to keep Jinyoung quiet. The elder didn’t seem to care at all, thankful he could just moan into it without worry.

 

Mark used one hand to keep Jinyoung’s hips steady, the other braced the tree for support as he made quick work of this one. They knew they couldn’t be out late, that would run the risk of getting caught. Jinyoung slid his hand down to his own erection and stroked it in time with Mark’s thrusts until the both of them were cuming. Mark having to bite at Jinyoung’s shoulders to keep himself quiet. When they finished the two pulled their pants back up, Mark gave Jinyoung’s ass one final slap. Jinyoung caught his wrist after and used it to pull him closer, kissing Mark deeply. Mark smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung until he heard a voice.

 

“Well what do we have here. Students should be…. Jinyoung?” Namjoon pointed his phone flashlight at the two of them and Mark froze on the spot. 

 

“I uh. Fuck. Namjoon!” Mark quickly finished pulling his pants back up and moved in front of Jinyoung, blocking the view of the other teacher. 

 

“Professor please, PLEASE don’t tell anyone.” Mark pleaded, whimpering to Namjoon who just put his hand up.

 

“How long has this been going on, HONESTLY.” He crossed his arms over his chest and Jinyoung looked down at the floor.

 

“Several months. Shortly after you said you gave some guy my number. I mistook Mark for him and we had a rather inappropriate conversation. Well several. He confronted me about it during one of our study sessions and, Namjoon. He graduates in two months. Please. I’m asking as a friend, do not tell anyone.” Jinyoung pleaded, his eyes filled with worry.

 

“Is this why you broke that girls heart? Telling her your heart belonged to another?” Namjoon focused his anger towards Mark who stood tall and nodded. 

 

“It was Professor Park who I was talking about. Jinyoung means everything to me. I plan to stay in Korea when I graduate just to be with him officially.” Mark defended and Jinyoung’s jaw dropped. 

 

“You’re… really staying in Korea?” He asked, moving to make Mark look at him.

 

“I got accepted into the university of Seoul. I wanted to tell you later, we just have been so busy with schoolwork I haven’t had the time.” Mark said in a shy voice, looking down at the floor. 

 

“So what, he graduates from school and you two just become a normal couple? He’s a minor. Jinyoung what would your own family think of you being with someone so much younger.” Namjoon rubbed at his face and put his hands up.

 

“I’m conflicted because we have been friends for so many years, before we started teaching. My loyalty has always been to you first.” Namjoon started, sighing before he put his hands down into his pockets.

 

“This can’t continue, not until he’s graduated. I will not tell under the condition that this ends after tonight. Still contact each other, still see each other, but this public affection.. This ends. Nothing in school, nothing outside until he’s graduated do you hear me?” He demanded and both nodded their heads. Mark reached out to give Jinyoung’s hand a slight squeeze before Jinyoung went to his friend.

 

“I am sorry you had to find out this way, but thank you from the bottom of my heart for not telling. I will abide by your rules.” He bowed his head and Namjoon sighed, pushing Jinyoung up before he flicked his forehead.

 

“A fucking student. No wonder I could never set you up, you like younger boys.” He jabbed and Jinyoung swatted at his friend. 

 

“Thank you Professor Kim, honestly. It’s just two months we can do this.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was actual hell. Jinyoung and Mark had become so adjusted to spending time together that the lack of, lead to just two overly cranky men. Luckily Mark was able to busy his time in his martial arts classes, and with finals coming up Jinyoung could busy himself with test preparation. Namjoon was keeping a close eye on them, choosing to keep Mark with him assist in his english language class during his free period so he wouldn’t wander into Jinyoung’s classroom. The hardest part for the both of them not sleeping together, nevermind the sex, the just physically being there together when going to bed was what Mark missed the most. Being able to touch Jinyoung, to kiss him, be with him as a normal lover would. Every night they would facetime Mark found himself getting more and more run down. His heart breaking so at the sight of an empty bed, wishing he could crawl through the camera and wrap Jinyoung up in his arms. 

 

It was two weeks before graduation, and Mark was having an exceptionally bad day. He was irritated, tired from all of his finals, and missing Jinyoung more than normal. He walked into class and the two looked at each other with that sad expression, knowing that Jinyoung was hurting as much as he made this even worse. A part of him wanted to wring Namjoon’s neck for doing this to them but he understood. He was just trying to protect his friend. 

 

Mark put his head down all class, eyes focused out of the window. He didn’t even hear the bell ring signaling the end of class until Jinyoung walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. Shaking him slightly to bring Mark back to the land of the living.

 

“Mark, darling class is over. You know you have to pay attention.” Jinyoung sighed, Mark just gave him a look and shoved his chair back getting up.

 

“I can’t do this anymore Jinyoung. I hate watching you have trouble falling asleep because I’m not there. I can’t stand being away from you. This hurts my heart, my body. I miss you so much!” Mark groaned out, throwing one of his books against the blinds. Jinyoung jumped and moved to pick it up for the boy before he sighed, setting it down on Mark’s desk.

 

“We have two weeks, less than even! Then we can finally be done with all of this. We made the plans yeah? I will be okay really, I promise you. I’ll do whatever I can to sleep better, I’ll call you earlier.” Jinyoung wanted to reach out and touch Mark but he knew he couldn’t. That if he started he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

 

“Two weeks still feels like forever when each day feels like a year. Jinyoung there is only so much suffering someone can stand.” Mark groaned, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

 

“Do you think this is any easier on me Mark? You flipped my entire world upside down, you became my world, and now I have to be alone without you! This hurts me as much as it hurts you.” Jinyoung tried his best to keep his voice down, getting angry with their whole situation. 

 

“Then talk to your supposed friend, does he not realize what stress he is causing the both of us? For what!” Mark threw his hands up.

 

“Me not going to jail Mark. You are a minor! This is still not legal. You are still my student we can’t do anything until it’s safe you’re no longer a student. When that day comes we can be together again I just really need you to hang on. Please.” Jinyoung begged and Mark looked away, gritting his teeth before he wiped at his eyes with his sweater paws. 

 

“I can’t do this Jinyoung. I can’t” He whimpered, Jinyoung sighed and looked down.

 

“Two weeks, we can make it two more weeks. Please just wait for me. I promise it will be worth it. Mark I can’t lose you now so close to us being free. Please. Just wait.” Jinyoung tried to reach out but Mark pulled away, looking over at Namjoon who was standing in the doorway having seen that Mark and Jinyoung were nowhere to be found.

 

“I hope you’re happy.” He growled at the teacher, shoving his way by him. Jinyoung fell into one of the seats and blinked back the tears trying to fall. His head hanging as he wiped at his eyes, not sure what to make of what had just happened. He didn’t think they broke up, but he knew Mark had been having a super hard time with everything. Namjoon walked over to Jinyoung and pulled him up, hugging his friend close. 

 

“Come on, I’ll buy tonight.” he sighed, leading Jinyoung out to the parking lot after he collected his things.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The night at the bar went about as expected. Namjoon felt horrible for the state of his friend, and the display from his lover. He wasn’t oblivious to the way both of them changed, how Mark had become silent in all of his classes, how Jinyoung looked like he hadn’t slept in years. But he knew what he was doing to be right, at least he thought it was right. 

 

Jinyoung had been nursing the same beer for two hours, just looking off into the distance mumbling a yeah in response when one of the teachers spoke to him. He looked out of it, stunned, heartbroken. Namjoon nudged the man and pulled Jinyoung to his feet, heading outside so they could both get some fresh air.

 

“He means that much to you?” He questioned and Jinyoung finally looked to his friend, eyes glassy as if he were about to cry.

 

“I was trying to protect you, I figured you two could make it. I didn’t think this would be some true love bullshit where you both died being apart.” He sighed, itching the back of his head. Jinyoung just looked down at his feet. Still feeling that panic in his chest wondering if Mark had meant they were broken up.

 

Namjoon went to talk again when Jinyoung’s phone went off, pulling it out of his pocket he sighed. He didn’t know the number but it was a local one.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Professor Park, it’s Yugyeom. You need to come to the downtown park right away.” Yugyeom sounded so scared, almost like he was crying.

 

“Kim Yugyeom? What... is this about Mark? You know I can’t.” He whimpered out, moving a hand up to his mouth.

 

“Please Professor! He’s drunk, and about to get into a giant fight with some people. Said he’s lost everything, doesn’t have a reason to care. I don’t know what happened but I’m scared. He won't listen to any of us.” Yugyeom whined into the phone and Jinyoung wanted to scream. Why would Mark do something so stupid. 

 

Namjoon looked worried now, hearing the youngers loud voice on the phone he nodded for Jinyoung to follow him, the two of them racing to his car. Jinyoung climbed in and made Yugyeom stay on the phone with him until they arrived. No sooner was the car parked did Jinyoung race out, trying to find Mark’s silver hair. He saw his skateboard on the floor, then finally Yugyeom who pointed down the hill at Mark who was squaring up to fist fight with a bunch of kids from a rival school. Some stupid bullshit about the soccer game they had months ago and how they felt Mark cheated. 

 

“Come closer and see I don’t throw hands.” Mark growled, the others looked confused at the English but Mark’s korean wasn’t the best when he was drunk. He only really tried around Jinyoung because he couldn’t understand him and well, Jinyoung wasn’t there. So he thought.

 

“Mark!” Jinyoung screamed, rushing down the hill to get closer to the boy.

 

“Ji...Jinyoung.” Mark turned around, not sure if he was hearing things. It took him a minute to focus but he saw Jinyoung. His first reaction was to be confused, because why was he there after everything, but also happy. He was there.

 

“Why…” He whimpered out, moving closer to Mark to yank him by the wrist away from the men. They looked still ready for a fight and Jinyoung just screamed at them to go away. There would be no fight. Namjoon rushed down to help get the kids away, screaming something to them as Jinyoung pulled Mark away from the boys, back over to where his skateboard was. Mark just yanked his arm away from Jinyoung and picked up his skateboard.

 

“Where do you think you’re going!” Jinyoung got loud, making Mark freeze on the spot. He turned around quickly and threw his board back down on the floor.

 

“I told you Jinyoung I can’t do this! Do you know how painful it is for me to even be here seeing you like this!” Mark whimpered out, throwing his snapback down on the floor with his skateboard.

 

“I’m suffering too Mark. Do you think this is any easier on me? For fuck sakes Mark I love you!” Jinyoung screamed and even Yugyeom stumbled back at the words. Namjoon’s eyes nearly bulging out of his head seeing someone that swore he’d be single forever tell someone he loved them. 

 

“You what?” Mark whimpered, putting his hand up to his face to cover it. Tears hot in the corners of his eyes as Jinyoung walked closer, wanting to put his hands on Mark but he fought back. Scared with Namjoon right there even if basically everyone around them knew. 

 

“I love you, you perfect, gorgeous, annoying little shit. I love you. You have destroyed me, you were my end. I can’t sleep when you’re not next to me, I can’t breathe with you so close and I’m unable to touch you. Looking at you now I feel my heart break in my chest because you’re right here! You’re so close.” He groaned and wiped at his own face. “Mark please, we don’t have much longer. We can make this, together!” He tried to reason and Mark just shook his head no.

 

“I can’t cause you this pain Jinyoung. I’m dying inside seeing you like this. I can’t sleep without you in my arms, I don’t want to eat any more because it just doesn’t feel right. I can’t function without you and that’s so fucking scary! I became so dependant on you, you became… Fuck I love you so much Jinyoung.” Mark whimpered out.

 

Yugyeom and Jackson wiped their eyes, moving closer to the other teacher and bowed their heads politely.

 

“Please let them be together. I know you love Professor Park. We like him too. But this is killing them, they need to be together. It’s just two weeks. They can promise nothing in school but this is extreme.” Jackson started, still bowing. Yugyeom followed as did the other two. 

 

“I didn’t… I wanted to protect them.” Namjoon stuttered, sighing before he walked closer to the two. Mark jumped back not in any mood to see the man that made all of this happen.

 

“Get in the car, both of you. I’m driving you home.” He said and Mark looked ready to crawl into a hole but he listened and walked towards the parking lot. Jinyoung followed with his head down, climbing into the passenger seat.

 

The ride was silent, overly silent. It was uncomfortable for everyone involved. Namjoon pulled up into Jinyoung’s apartment building and parked outside the entrance. He sighed when Jinyoung went to get out and stopped his friend. 

 

“You’re both getting out here. Jinyoung, Tuan, I am serious. NOTHING is to happen in school do you hear me? You are still to be in my class during your free, and you are to keep your hands off him when you’re together. What you do behind closed doors is on you, and when school is over then you can come out, I will give my blessing. Understood?” Namjoon said and both nodded quickly. Surging to give him a hug before he pushed the both of them out of the car. Jinyoung and Mark took off sprinting for Jinyoung’s front door. Nearly knocking the keys out of his hands twice trying to get it unlocked. The two fell through the door, shoes off quickly before they were on each other. Hands nearly ripping fabric apart, Mark’s lips crashing against Jinyoung’s own in a bruising kiss as they blindly landed in the living room. Mark whimpering at the feeling of finally having Jinyoung back in his arms, feeling like he could breathe. 

 

They didn’t part, no words needed to be said. Jinyoung was prepared with a random bottle of lube tucked away the end table upon Mark’s request months ago. 

 

“I love you.” Jinyoung whimpered, moving to wrap his legs around Mark’s hips as Mark found a comfortable position to get them going. The stretching more half assed than anything upon Jinyoung’s request to just get it over with already. Mark not going to argue as he pushed himself balls deep into Jinyoung. It was a weird mix of making love, and making up for lost time. They were rushed the first round, neither lasting very long, but that didn’t stop them from being cute during the process. The second round was more sensual, Mark taking his time to tell Jinyoung everything he loved about him as he kissed every inch of skin he had been so long deprived of. Jinyoung’s favorite was ‘the way your voice sounds in the morning, when you say my name and my heart beats for only you.’ Bodies twisting in the most sensual ways, somehow making it up to shower, for another round, then in bed which only ruined their showering. Jinyoung was spent in the best possible way, still not feeling like they got it all out of their system but his body couldn’t physically take any more of Mark’s powerful hips bruising his ass. Behind closed doors was manageable. They could survive with only being together while nobody was looking. Two weeks suddenly didn’t feel like a death sentence anymore. It felt like a goal.

 

They didn’t forget to set an alarm, curling up to sleep hours after they should have been. Neither of them got any work done but that was to be expected. Their morning was spent showering again together, getting ready, and heading out. Mark decided to skateboard to school, knowing that Namjoon was serious about keeping the two apart. He wouldn’t risk it, not now that he had his Jinyoung back.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Graduation day had finally come. Families were all gathered to celebrate their kids surviving school. Mark’s of course couldn’t make it but he wasn’t overly shocked. Nor did he really care. His stuff at the house was packed up ready to move into Jinyoung’s apartment. As soon as the ceremony had finished, Yugyeom announced a massive party at his house for the graduating class. Mark couldn’t be more excited. They were done. There were no ties that could get them in trouble now that Mark was officially a college student, and Jinyoung had applied to another school closer to Mark’s college. Namjoon thought it was the best idea he had, but made Jinyoung promise they would still keep their Wednesday’s. 

 

Mark texted Jinyoung the address of where to meet him, heading out with Yugyeom once the others were ready. It took a few hours for Jinyoung to get there, understandably because it was also Jinyoung’s last day working at the school. Not that anyone outside of Jinyoung and Mark knew the real reason. 

 

Jinyoung showed up finally, changed out of his suit that he wore to the event. Knocking a few times on the front door Jackson let him inside, smirking at his former teacher before he nodded back towards where Mark was. Jinyoung smiled wide, removing his shoes before he walked into the living room area where everyone was partying. Mark got up from the sofa and went straight for Jinyoung, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“You’re late.” He scolded, Jinyoung just shrugged but leaned in to kiss Mark without a care in the world. Everyone let out loud cheers at the couple, finally able to be together how they wanted to.

 

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this and want a part 2 or something let me know!! I really got kind of addicted to them. It was just an idea that came to me and I wanted to get it down before I forgot it. Somehow it turned into a bit of a monster, but I will happily do life after highschool! Also don't forget to [come talk to me on tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/), because I'm down to turn any idea you guys have into a story for you guys! 
> 
> I will hopefully get chapter 5 of Masked up soon, I just took a break from it to write this!


End file.
